Troubles with SPR
by Momiji Aki
Summary: NaruxMai::TakigawaxAyako::(Slight)TakigawaxYasuhara::MasakoxJohn::LinxMadoka:: A series of a hundred one-shots with the SPR. Hm .. What could happen? (After the manga)
1. Sneezes

**Troubles with SPR: Sneezes**

"Ah-choo!" Mai sneezed for the tenth time of the day. The brunette reached out for the tissue box, however, it was empty. "Oh, come on!" She plugged her nose with her two forefingers and rose from her seat.

She observed about in the meeting room, looking for a certain tissue box that was not empty like hers. She sighed as there were no signs of any. Of course, her boss Naru and colleague Lin have a box, but she was_ not _going inside their offices just to ask for tissues. _'I mean, they're going to stare at me like I just ran a marathon!' _The brunette's eyebrow twitched.

She proceeded to plug her nose, in case another sneeze was going to burst out of her. Mai stood in the midst of the meeting room, still searching for a tissue box.

A sudden thought flew through her mind. "Agh! Why didn't I check the washroom?" She wrinkled her nose and marched down a corridor.

Passing by a closet, she opened the door next to it which would presumably be the washroom.

The scent of urine abnormally went up into her nose as she made a face. _'Why doesn't anyone use the refresher?!' _The brunette shook her head side to side and set her foot inside the washroom.

Mai's eyes wandered about in the room as she abruptly caught sight of the toilet paper. But . .

Her eyes nearly blasted out as she heeded it was empty except for the toilet paper roller. The brunette virtually screamed in vexation and stomped out of the washroom, remembering to slam the door closed behind her.

She didn't have a second thought of Lin or Naru wondering what in the world she was doing.

"Of course." She proceeded to stamp down the corridor, passing by her colleague's room. "Of course!" she exclaimed and plopped down onto a black sofa in the meeting room. She continued to plug her nose as she huffed.

The brunette glared at the clock that unceasingly kept ticking innocently.

A minute passed by and her employer's voice rang out through his CEO door. "Mai, tea!"

Mai nearly bellowed in anger as she peculiarly stomped heavily down onto the tile, proceeding to stamp into the kitchen; how she couldn't feel the pain inside her legs as she was too extremely focused into her rage.

It wasn't long before she finished brewing Naru's tea. She took a few deep breaths and calmly strode out of the kitchen.

Knocking on her employer's door, she heard him bid her to enter. As she set her foot inside the room, she noticed a folder was stuffed up in front of Naru's face, hiding his good-looking countenance. "Here's your tea," she muttered out.

Just as she placed the teacup onto his desk, she saw a full tissue box beside her employer's laptop.

The brunette felt a certain urge to pull a tissue out.

Mai glanced at Naru, who still had his folder in front of his face which covered his sight. She glanced back at the tissue box and began to reach out.

Suddenly, Naru's folder promptly flew down right onto his lap, causing a rather loud sound. Mai slightly jumped and paused where she was. Her brows and fingers twitched, aching for a tissue paper.

The brunette watched Naru consume everything that was happening and was about to happen until he had done his gesture.

"What are you doing?" He stared at Mai as he reached out for his tea.

Mai hastily fixed herself and cleared her throat, remembering to plug her nose with her fingers again. "Nothing," she said with a silly voice.

"Then get to work," he said and sipped his tea. Mai almost fainted and trudged out of the room. If she had turned around, she would've seen the smirk on her employer's face.

He knew.

* * *

::NaruxMai:: Oh Naru, you stingy narcissist!

I know, I know! It's extremely short and out of plot a bit(A bit? I MEAN A LOT) It was hard to figure out what was going to come next .. Perhaps the next oneshot would be more entertaining. . Really.

Also, these oneshots are inspired by **BraceYourselvesForImpact**! Just love her/his oneshots.

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR: **Cards. _Goodness, is someone cheating?


	2. Cards

**Troubles with SPR: Cards**

"Ha, you all lose again!" Bou-san exclaimed. He stood and danced about in the office, obviously conceited in himself.

Ayako threw her cards at the table angrily and hugged Mai tightly beside her. She squeezed her nearly to death in vexation as Mai was making a sour face, clearly saying that she couldn't breathe.

"Matsuzaki-san, if you continue squeezing Mai like that, she'd faint," Naru calmly spoke and placed his cards onto the table as well.

"Agh, why does he keep winning?! It's been the fourth time already and no one seen him cheat!" Ayako finally seethed. She continued to rant loudly with Bou-san still prancing around in the office.

"I suppose Bou-san is superior in cards. However, if he is cheating, then I'd say the contrary," Masako said. She covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve and glanced at John which Mai caught. Mai smiled and proceeded to watch her glance at John every three seconds.

It was quite cute to spectate to say the least.

"Let's play another game of cards," John suggested. Ayako turned her glare towards him, evidently saying 'No', or otherwise.

"Yeah, let's play another game!" Bou-san childishly sat down next to Lin and began shuffling the cards. "Let's play teams this time! Your partner would be the one next to you."

Mai looked to her side and black was the only thing she saw. Unfortunately when she looked up, it was her employer, Naru. '_He's my partner?! No, no!_' she mentally grumbled.

The brunette turned to look at Ayako, noticing she was the only one sat alone. "Ayako, want to be my partner?" Mai cheerfully asked, hoping she could be accepted.

"You already have one." Ayako pointed directly at Naru.

"Ah." Much to Mai's displeasure, she turned away. She sulked beside her employer who didn't mind.

"Mai," Naru started. "If you don't want to be partners with me, switch with Lin. However, I'll assure you you're quite fortunate that you're with me seeing I'm rather brilliant in cards."

Mai turned to face him; her face fired up in rouge. "If you're brilliant in cards, then how are you losing to Bou-san?!" she growled.

"He's cheating."

Mai's brow twitched and she fixed herself in the sofa. "Fine, I'll be partners with you," she said. However, she didn't notice the smirk on Naru.

As Bou-san began throwing cards to each person on the table, Masako slightly sat closer to John who was her partner. She blushed and hid it with her sleeve.

"Oh right, Bou-san. If you are caught cheating then you're going to be disqualified, all right?" Mai chirped out and sneakily elbowed Naru on the arm for backup.

"If you were ever caught cheating, that is." Naru collected his thrown cards from the table.

Bou-san paused for a moment before continuing. "Well, only if I was caught cheating!" He nervously laughed. "Which none of you had caught yet," he muttered the last bit to himself. Unfortunately Lin heard for he was next to him.

"So you are cheating," Lin mumbled to him.

Bou-san stared at him and continuously patted him on the back whilst laughing. "You won't say anything at all, right? You'd help me, right?" Bou-san murmured in his ear.

"Hn," was the answer Bou-san received from Lin.

"Who's my partner?" Ayako tilted her head to the side.

"Where did Yasu go?" Mai questioned in curiosity with Naru staring at her out of the corner of his eye. Lin caught it and smirked.

"He said he was picking up lunch for us," Masako said.

"How kind of h—" Bou-san was cut off with the door being yanked open.

In came Yasuhara, who held bags of meals. "I'm back!" He grinned and walked over to the table. He set the bags onto the table and plopped onto the sofa next to Ayako.

"So we can start our game now, right?" Ayako said, handing Yasu his cards.

"Yeah!" Bou-san spoke. He nudged Lin by the arm with a look on his face that clearly said, 'If you say anything, you'll get it later'.

And they began their card game.

* * *

Mai threw her cards up in the air and hugged Naru. "We won!" She grinned and nearly kissed him on the cheek. Finally noticing what she was doing, she blushed deep red and got off of him.

Naru fixed his clothing and smirked. He leaned into Mai's ear and whispered, "I told you I'm brilliant in cards."

The brunette flushed a deeper rouge and brought her knees up to her chin. '_If you continue doing that, I'm going to go crimson,'_ she mentally said and felt her cheeks burning.

As for the other colleagues, they were sulking with Bou-san moping the most. He was caught cheating in the midst of the game by Masako and got disqualified. Even for Lin and the others, they were flicked off by Naru. And because of him, Mai won with him, even if she had lost first.

Ayako sighed and stretched. "Well, that's quite a game. At least someone had won instead of a certain old man in the corner," she said, obviously hinting at Bou-san who continued to mope in a corner.

"I got caught, I got caught. ." Bou-san repeated. "I got caught!" he cried out. "Lin, did you tell them? Did you tell them by your glares?!" He shook Lin by the shoulder hard.

With Lin staring at him, Bou-san proceeded to whine like a child.

"Bou-san, I think you should let go of him now or. ." Mai left the sentence hanging low.

"I got disqualified because of Hara-san!" Bou-san tearfully said and pointed at the famous medium.

"Well, that's you for cheating," Ayako said and inspected her nails carefully.

"I lost my impression for you in cards, Bou-san." Masako stared at him.

"But I lost my combo!" Bou-san wailed and seated himself beside Lin, still sulking.

'_And_ _I nearly kissed Naru, that's even worse!' _Mai mentally screamed out and flushed red again. She glanced at her employer who was seated beside her. He was reading a paranormal book, unaware of her glance.

"It'll stay in my mind forever.. And ever.." she silently mumbled and cupped her burning cheeks.

* * *

::NaruxMai:: ::TakigawaxAyako:: Mai! You should've kissed him! And you missed your only chance. . 'sigh'.

Ah, I just hope this might entertain you. Sorry if it's slightly rushed, I just didn't know what to add next. Seriously. Anyway, JUST ENJOY IT FOR NOW.

Also, if you want/suggest any oneshots, I'd be happy to use your plot and post it up. (;

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR: **The Mice. _Oh my, get Lin! Get Lin! LIN, WHERE ARE YOU?


	3. The Mouse

**Troubles with SPR: The Mouse**

"Just whack it! Whack it!" Mai's voice rang out inside the meeting room.

Ayako yelped when a gray mammal appeared beside her feet, running off when her feet took off to another corner. "How can I whack it when I'm afraid of them?!" Ayako cried out.

"Just where is Naru or Lin?!" Bou-san exclaimed in fear of a certain playful mouse wandering around in the office.

Everyone except the employer and his assistant were at the meeting room. Bou-san had insisted to celebrate after a menacing case, however, things took a wrong turn due to a mouse running around.

"Mmf." Masako made a sound as she was all huddled up on the table that was in the midst of the room. "A man like you should be bold!" She wrinkled her nose. She behaved like she was fearless of the mouse, though, her insides were panicking in terror. She had hoped John would rescue her, but he himself was also afraid of them.

"I'm here!" A chirpy female voice rang out from the front entrance.

"Madoka!" everyone said in unison. They were relieved as they thought she was fearless of mice, however, Madoka herself has a extreme terrible phobia of them.

"What are you all doing?" she said with a wide smile, unaware of the mouse that was sniffing her shoes.

"L-look down. ." Yasuhara's eye twitched.

Just as Madoka looked down, she paused her movements; paused her smile as well for nearly a minute.

A sudden loud scream erupted from her throat as she ran about in the meeting room, panicking in fear. "A mouse! A mouse! Why is there a mouse!? Get it away from me!" she cried out and hopped onto a sofa with her feet tucked under her legs.

"We're stuck here forever!" Bou-san wailed and hugged John. John nervously chuckled as he was seated onto the kitchen counter with Bou-san beside him.

"Where's Lin?!" Madoka shrieked. "I want my Lin! Lin, Lin, my brave hero, where are you right now?! Where have you gone?" She unceasingly sobbed into her shirt, staining it with her tears.

"Her Lin?" Mai mused. "So they are in a relationship. ." She was too deep in thought of what Madoka had said. She didn't even realize the mouse was below her.

"M-Mai?" Yasuhara acknowledged.

"Hm?"

"Look down," Masako continued for him.

Right as Mai looked down, she squealed and ran into Naru's office, remembering to slam shut the door behind her. Apparently she also had a big phobia against mice.

"Last one to Lin's office has to catch the mouse!" Bou-san exclaimed and ran into Lin's office with John, Yasuhara and Masako trailing behind. Unfortunately Madoka and Ayako were the only ones left in the meeting room.

"Madoka, save me!" Ayako cried and hastily seated herself beside her.

"Waah!" Madoka continued to weep. "Get that mouse away from me! I want my Lin!" She lunged onto Ayako and sobbed into the crook of her neck.

"You think I could do anything?! I'm like you and I'm also shedding tears! But a certain man in here that I'm crushing on isn't rescuing me for he is also afraid of them!" Ayako returned the hug to Madoka and wept as well.

A yelp erupted from Naru's office just as the door to it was yanked open with Mai running out. "It's in there, it's in there!" she hollered out and hurriedly set herself onto the coffee table that Masako was once on.

"Now you just released the haughty rodent!" Ayako cried out.

Mai brought her knees up to her chin and hugged herself. "Where's Naru?!" she yelled and squeezed herself tighter.

"How are we supposed to know?!" Bou-san's voice rang out through Lin's office.

"Lin, Lin. ." Madoka repeatedly said her lover's name.

Fortunately, the entrance door opened once again and in came Naru with Lin behind.

They stared about in the meeting room, consuming everything that happened.

It was certainly a disaster.

The bookshelves had fallen with all the books crumpled below it, one of the sofas were upside down, the door to Naru's office was half open which revealed itself inside (Which was also a disaster inside due to Mai). Yep, it was a total twister in the office.

Madoka looked up and the initial person she saw was Lin. "Lin!" she cried out and lunged herself at him.

"Madoka? What are you doing here?" he said and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"We were supposed to do a celebration!" Madoka said as her tears stained Lin's white dress shirt. "But a mouse was here!"

Lin stared at her. He clearly knew that she had a big phobia against mice. As he tried to calm her down, he caught sight of his door that was slightly opened. Four pairs of eyes peeked out and he knew who them were."Get out of there," he coldly commanded.

Slowly, Bou-san, Yasuhara, John and Masako crept out and onto the almost filled sofa.

Lin half carried Madoka to his office, making sure the mouse had not followed him before he closed the door shut behind him.

With the rest outside of the meeting room, Naru icily glared at all of the colleagues—especially his assistant, Mai.

"Clean up this mess," he sharply ordered. "Now."

"B-but what about the mouse?" Mai's tiny voice squeaked out.

"It ran out, idiot." Naru tottered over the clutter on the floor. "I'm surprised you all are afraid of mice, but not spirits."

Everyone turned to glare at him excluding Yasuhara, the grinning one. Once Naru reached to his office, he turned around. "And Mai?"

"Yes?" The brunette looked at him.

"Tea."

"Argh! I hate you!" she screamed out.

He smirked.

* * *

::LinxMadoka:: Awe, isn't Lin so sweet?

And I know I made Madoka and nearly all the characters OOC! I'm sorry .. Either way, it was quite amusing to type this. Hah, anyway, just enjoy it. (:

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR: **Being Late. _Oh gosh! Who's late?! . .Is it Mai again? Hm, the kettle's whistling. . so no. WHO COULD IT BE?


	4. Being Late

**Troubles with SPR: Being Late**

"Lin?"

"Hn."

"Where's Naru?"

"I am not sure."

"Oh."

Mai stood in wonder. '_Where could that narcissist be?_' She walked to the kitchen and prepared tea. "Lin?"

"Hn."

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." Lin walked to his office, leaving his door open to make sure the brunette was not in any trouble.

Mai sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter. She stared at the clock, hoping any moment Naru would walk through the front entrance and order her to brew tea. It's been the past few hours and there were no signs of him entering.

The whistle of the kettle broke her train of thoughts. She furrowed her brows and turned the stove off before fixing up her tea.

Mai ambled to her desk and seated herself onto her chair. She sighed once more and stared at the clock again. She didn't have any work to do for Naru was not here.

"Where is that narcissist?" she said in worry. A sudden thought flew through her mind. "What if he got abducted?!" she yelled.

"I'll assure you he's fine. And for being abducted, he knows martial arts." Lin's voice rang out from his office.

"Lin! You're his guardian, why are you not worried?!" the brunette frantically exclaimed.

Lin sighed and stood up from his seat. He walked out of his office and stared at Mai. "He's a grown up. He's old enough to wander around in Japan. If he's lost then he'd call me."

"Oh."

And she trudged back to her desk. She leaned her elbows on the desk with her hands propping her chin up. '_Why is Lin not concerned that Naru is late for work?_' she heavily sighed for the third time of the day.

She twirled a pen in her fingers.

* * *

Two hours past by and there were no signs of the brunette's employer. Mai had three naps from those past hours while Lin had gone out to lunch.

"Naru!" she yelped and woke up from her presumably dreadful dream. Mai looked about in the office. It was dim. The evening was setting while night was heading up.

She looked at the clock that ticked every second. The brunette sighed again and rose from her uncomfortable chair. She walked over to a glass window and gazed at the dark sky. "I wonder if I could see the moon rise if I go to the rooftop," she mused.

Finally the brunette decided to head up to the rooftop. She wrote down a note for Lin and taped it on her desk before taking off.

She took the stairs as the elevators were out of order. It was quite exhausting for her to say the least since she had never liked P.E. at school.

It wasn't long before she reached the rooftop. Her chocolate eyes twinkled as she saw the moon rising from the horizon. She ran over to the end of a short wall that prevented people from falling over.

"It's divine, is it not?" She heard a familiar voice.

The brunette looked to her right and realized it was her employer. He was two arms length away from her.

"N-Naru?" she stuttered out. "How. .Why are you here?" She took a few steps closer to him.

"I wanted to see the sun rise, the sun set, and the moon rise." He slightly smiled and looked at her. The light wind blew his hair which made his countenance look further engaging. "Now that you're here, watch the moon rise with me before it sets."

Mai's cheeks slightly reddened. A smile began to form from her lips as she nodded.

The two of them gazed at the moon that slowly rose from the horizon.

"It's funny, you know?" The brunette laughed under her breath.

"What is?" he replied, looking at her in curiosity.

"I don't get to see this side of you."

"Hn."

"Why didn't you inform me or Lin that you're not coming to work today?"

"I did tell Lin."

Mai was surprised. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Perhaps I ordered him not to."

"Eh?" She stared at him. '_That's why Lin wasn't concerned. .'_

"Did I worry you?" He smirked.

Mai's cheeks flushed a deeper red as she heard him with that smirk of his. "Maybe."

"Hn."

"Why are you here?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

Mai pouted. "Well, it sounded like you were not telling the important details."

"You grew quite a lot, didn't you?" His lips widened into a bigger smirk.

_'Ergh, that stupid smirk of his!_' "Are you doubting that?" She returned to gazing at the full moon. It was halfway up the sky already. '_Time does go fast when I argue with him.'_

"Perhaps," he said. "I wanted you to be here."

"What?"

"And here I thought you did grow." Naru shook his head.

"Ah—What. . Eh?!" Mai blushed nearly crimson. "You stingy egotistical, conceited, inconsiderate narcissist!" she bitterly exclaimed at him.

"Thank you for complimenting me in front of my face."

"Argh! I'm not watching the moon with you anymore! I'm heading home, good bye!" Mai stomped towards the rooftop exit.

"You better come to work a hour earlier." She heard her employer say as the door slammed closed.

"You stupid narcissist!" she huffed while she walked down the stairs.

* * *

::NaruxMai:: Naru! You just lost your chance to watch the moon with Mai!

So how was it? I apologize that it's quite short, hehe. I couldn't really think of anything really and soo.. I decided this would be entertaining for you! Just read it!

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR:** __Blackout. _My, my. Who is so playful in the closet during a blackout?


	5. Blackout

**Troubles with SPR: Blackout**

"What are you guys doing?" a female's voice said.

"Huddling up together," a deep male's voice replied.

"Why?"

"Mai-chan is dense, isn't she?" Mai heard Bou-san whisper to Masako.

"Hn." Masako turned away from him and clinged onto John's arm.

John slightly blushed. "Hara-san?"

"Yes?" Masako looked up at him, her cheeks were faintly pink as well.

They both stared at each other for a moment before Yasuhara cleared his throat rather loudly on purpose. Masako jumped and released John's arm before letting her head drop for her face was burning rouge.

"As you can see Mai-chan, it's quite cold out in the meeting room and so we are building body heat for ourselves. Therefore, we're huddling up together," Yasuhara summarized. "You can join us!" He grinned.

Mai nervously smiled and stepped away. "I-I'm fine," she said. The brunette closed the closet door, thus making everyone scream in fear due to the amount of darkness.

"I can't see!" She heard Bou-san's voice.

"I'm scared," Masako whimpered.

"Bou-san, my love! Where are you?" Yasuhara coquettishly said.

"Ow! Stop smacking my face whoever you are!" Bou-san yelled out.

"I'm sorry!" Mai heard Ayako scream out an apology.

The brunette lightly chuckled and ambled out of the pitch-black corridor. She was going out for lunch since the electricity went out and wouldn't be back until thirty minutes or a hour. '_They could have their fun during the blackout.'_ She mischievously grinned and walked out of the front door.

* * *

"Will she come back?" Bou-san said.

"I heard the front door bell jingle," John said.

"Brown-san," Masako said as John turned towards her, however, they couldn't see each other.

"Yes?"

Masako blushed. She knew John was staring at her in curiosity. _'I can't do this!'_ she nervously thought. Clenching her fists, she hardened her gaze at whoever she was looking at. "M-may I cling onto y-your a-arm for a m-moment?" she stuttered terribly.

She was certain John tilted his head to the side for she herself had never asked to cling onto somebody's arm. Moreover, she had always clung onto them with or without permission.

"E—Ah, y-" John was cut off.

"Ayako! Stop hitting me!" Bou-san's voice erupted.

"Don't call me by my first name, you old man! And I'm not hitting you!" Ayako retorted.

The two continued to rant until Yasuhara suddenly wrapped his arms around Bou-san's neck. Bou-san yelped and smacked him on the head by accident.

"U-Uh, Yasu? Are you all right?" Bou-san poked his limp body with his forefinger.

"There's a dead body! He's a murderer!" Ayako screamed out and clawed her way to get out of the dim closet.

"Bou-san! My love, so you do care about me, hm?" Yasuhara tried to get a kiss from Bou-san, however, kissed John instead.

On the lips.

John's face burned as he instinctively wiped the kiss off of his lips.

"This doesn't taste like Bou-san. Who is this?" Yasuhara smudged his hands all over John's hair. "John?" he assumed.

"Gah!" John moved away from Yasuhara, thus pushing Masako over as he landed on top of her.

"Eh?" Masako made a noise. She could hardly see who the person was above her.

"I-I apologize, H-Hara-san," John stuttered as his cheeks reddened.

Suddenly knowing who it was by the voice, Masako flushed a deep rouge. '_He's above me! He's right on top of me!_' Her mind was disordered. She couldn't think straight, and the fact that her crush was above her made it all ditzier.

"I-It's all right," Masako squeaked out in high pitch tone which she didn't expect.

The two seemed like they didn't want to move as they were too into together. Besides, it wasn't like they could for the other colleagues were hogging all the room on the other side of the closet.

"Ayako, help!" Bou-san hollered out and crashed right into her which he had not intended to do.

"My love!" Yasuhara cried out and accidentally slipped onto Masako's spread out kimono, thus landing right on top of Bou-san's back.

"Ow! My fragile spine!" Bou-san bawled out.

"Get off of me, you sturdy man!" Ayako shrieked. "You're heavy!"

"Oh, my love!" Yasuhara clutched onto Bou-san.

"Help me, Ayako!" Bou-san shouted and struggled to get out. After all, he was sandwiched between Yasuhara and Ayako.

Meanwhile, Masako and John were still gazing at each other as if they were being possessed.

Or lovestrucked.

John uncontrollably leaned in slightly; moving closer every second.

Masako's eyebrow twitched. Her cheeks were going to go crimson any moment. Her eyelids were squeezed shut tightly, waiting for the little peck on her lips until. .

_BANG!_

Everyone paused what they were doing as they stared at whoever opened the closet door.

"What are you all doing?" They all heard the cold voice.

Naru.

"A—Um. ." Bou-san began. His toes unceasingly twitched.

"Get out. Now." Naru turned his glare at the light switch. He pressed it with his forefinger as the corridor lightings flickered on.

All the colleagues scrambled out of the closet. John and Masako's cheeks were flushed red. They pretended nothing had happened between them, however, it didn't work.

Naru eyed all of the colleagues—obviously searching for Mai. Albeit, she wasn't one of them. He felt himself breathe out a silent sigh of relief.

"N-Naru-bou, are you all right?" Bou-san said with Yasuhara clinging onto his arm.

Just as Bou-san acknowledged the pissed off employer, Naru gave him his death glare.

Bou-san began to shrink, knowing what he'll say whenever the colleagues visited.

"The office isn't a _play_ site. Get out." Naru pointed at the door right as Mai opened it, entering in with a cheerful mood.

After Mai had entered, she noticed Naru pointing right at her. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Don't. Tell. Me. Tea!" she exclaimed and calmed down to push her coat off of her before hanging it on the coat rack.

She hummed her way to her desk, as if everyone was invisible to her currently.

All the colleagues sighed in despair before leaving, all saying a good bye to Mai who didn't reply back.

The brunette smiled as Naru made his way back to the office.

Clearly not before saying,

"Mai, tea!"

As always, Mai would scream out in vexation.

* * *

::JohnxMasako:: ::TakigawaxYasuhara:: Bou-san, you should be happy someone loves you! And John, you should've slammed your lips against Masako's! Really.

So how was it? I couldn't really figure out what to put next (OMG, THE EXCUSE THAT I ALWAYS USE!) and it was difficult to put Naru in character. Hn, I just hope he is in character. Anyway, I had a good laugh while typing this. However, I'm not sure if you'd laugh or not since everyone's different, right? I always try to aim at making people laugh, though I'm extremely terrible at it—thus making the story inferior. Hm, enjoy it I guess.

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR:** __The Zoo. _Let the SPR go to the zoo! With Ayako screaming here and there. 'sigh', remember to plug your ears, Bou-san!


	6. The Zoo

**Troubles with SPR: The Zoo**

A roar erupted from a black bear's throat.

Ayako let out a light scream and hid her face behind her not-so-large purse.

Bou-san laughed as the bear clawed its way towards Ayako. With her being frozen, the bear stood on its hind legs and pounded its front paws against the metal cage bars.

However, it didn't do much good to Ayako. Instead, she ran away towards other more appealing wild animals.

"But Ayako, the bear is cute!" Madoka squealed and reached out to pet it. Although Lin was next to her, and he abruptly yanked her arm away to safety before her hand went through the cage bar gaps.

"It's dangerous," he said and glared at the said girl.

"B-but. ." Madoka's pink orbs that were specked with a glowing brown began to water. Indeed, it was rather hard for Lin to not insist her to not pet the bear.

'_But no!_' The back of his brain briefly yelled out. '_It's too dangerous! It could devour her entire hand!'_

Lin nodded his head in agreement and dragged his significant other away with her being a whiny child. An abundance of people were staring at them as though they were deranged. The only thing the other colleagues heard from Madoka was something about, "Pet, bear, Lin, stingy.." and so on.

* * *

As the colleagues proceeded to observe more animals and take photos of them (Which the animals did not appreciate), Ayako continued to scream here and there; becoming louder each time.

"Ayako, Ayako!" Mai waved at her to gain her attention with Naru beside her. Unfortunately Ayako was too focused with a lion as she felt a wind blow breezily against the back of her neck. Shivering, she stumbled off towards another area as her eyes looked dazed.

As she continued to trudge down the path, Bou-san suddenly appeared next to her.

"What do you want?" she bitterly muttered.

"Nothing. Don't you want to see the jaguar?" Bou-san grinned.

Ayako glared at him before hastening her pace which did not do much good for Bou-san kept up with her.

"If you want to see the jaguar, go yourself!" Ayako declared loud enough for him to hear.

"But doesn't Ayako want to see it?" Bou-san's grin widened.

Ayako's brow twitched irritably and she halted abruptly. Turning around, a vein popped from her temple as she saw the grin on Bou-san's lips. "No, I don't want to see the jaguar and won't be any time sooner; especially not with you!"

Bou-san's grin faded away and was replaced with a smirk. "So then you're implying that you're a coward? Regardless of your screams," he said, lowering his voice in the end.

"Y-you—!"

"Ah, but then if you were to go observe the jaguars with me then the others would consider we're meeting each other." Bou-san placed his forefinger on his chin and continued further. "Which I do not want to be mistaken since you are an old hag after all."

_Thwack!_

"Says the old man!" Ayako uttered out, her words dripping with fury. "I don't want to be mistaken with you either!" And with that, she stomped away.

"Eh." Bou-san rubbed his head and turned. "Mission failed," he sighed and walked away, unaware of a certain female's gaze.

* * *

"That man with his big, sharp mouth!" Ayako ranted. "If I were dating him, I'd feel miserable."

She sighed, however, a sudden thought flew right through her mind.

"W-was he asking me out on a date to just watch the jaguars then?!" Ayako froze as she gaped. Her fingers and eyebrows twitched unceasingly. She shook her head multiple times and fixed herself.

"If that was the situation then I wouldn't have declined him like I just did back there unknowingly. ." Ayako thought out loud. "W-wait a minute! Did I just say I wouldn't have declined him?!" She blushed deeply. She felt her heart throb louder and quicker.

She grasped her head with her two hands and crouched. "What am I thinking?!" she murmured in her lap.

"Ayako?" She heard a female's voice.

Ayako looked up and realized it was Madoka. She sighed in relief as she thought it was Masako who she knew was going to tease her to no end.

"What are you doing?" Madoka asked and sat next to her in the midst of the path.

People were staring at the two as though they were peculiar.

"Thinking." Ayako brought her knees up to her chin, making sure her skirt was still covering her undergarments.

"About?"

And it was time Ayako panicked. She had no idea what to say; and if she did tell Madoka that she thought Bou-san was asking her on a date, she'd be teasing her like Masako would.

"Eehh. ." Ayako made an abnormal noise. Madoka stared at her as if she became insane before turning away; closing her eyelids.

"I won't judge you." Madoka nipped her straw that was stabbed inside her juicebox. "Even if it was something unpleasant or. ." She began sucking the liquid from the juicebox through the straw. "Mature romance," she said as her voice lowered.

Ayako's face fired up red in embarrassment. "I-it's nothing like that!" she hastily said and began playing with her fingers.

"I'm just saying," Madoka declared. "If something was like that on your mind, silly girl." She smiled at her.

Ayako sighed. "I'll tell you if you won't gossip about it with the others otherwise."

"All right. After all I do want to know," Madoka chirped out.

Ayako began telling her what had happened several minutes ago and she proceeded to blush as she saw Madoka's sly grin widen every time she finished a sentence.

"Hm." Madoka cupped her cheek with her left hand as she continued to bite the already wrinkled straw. "Well, I did hear Bou-san say something similar to, "Mission failed." once I was sitting on a bench that was nearby him."

Ayako stared at her with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm pretty sure this is connected with the incident that happened between you two." Madoka grinned.

"Well, obviously. I saw you on the bench out of the corner of my eye because of your captivating pink hair," Ayako muttered out.

"I'm assuming he was trying to ask you out, but then you declined unknowingly since you're quite dense," Madoka began, ignoring her compliment. "I reckon he's sulking right now because of your answer."

Ayako was speechless; she didn't know what to say and she had no idea what to say to Bou-san if he was sulking.

Madoka stood up and dusted the skirt of her summer dress. "Well then, Lin's here and I'm going now," she sang out.

Ayako watched her run towards Lin who was patiently waiting for her. Right before she was going to turn away, she saw Madoka jump into Lin's arms as he spun her around happily. She even heard Madoka's giggles from the distance she was at.

Ayako sighed and stood up as well, not before dusting her own skirt. She walked to a different route, searching for a certain man who could be sulking.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ayako saw the light-brown head bastard, sitting alone on a bench and watching an elephant eat in its cage. In fact, he seemed quite dazed as though he was thinking deeply.

Ayako inhaled a breath, making sure her confidence level would not lower as she had took many thoughts over this.

She made her way to Bou-san and silently sat next to him. However, Bou-san had not even realized her presence.

He sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been that awful."

Ayako's head nearly bounced up as she looked at him in hope. He was still unaware of her presence as he was extremely focused with the elephant.

"Mr. Obese-Elephant, do you think I was rude?" Bou-san asked as if he expected an answer.

The elephant loudly tooted in coincidence and Bou-san took that as his response.

"So I was rude. ." Bou-san mused.

Ayako virtually slapped her forehead. "Idiot bastard," she bitterly mumbled.

Bou-san turned and nearly fell out of the bench when he saw the red-headed female beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he declared and narrowed his eyes at her.

Now that was the question. Ayako had no idea; absolutely not a single idea why she was right here next to him. She began fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, wondering what in the world she was going to reply.

"Er—A. . Consoling you. .?" she stuttered slightly.

Bou-san laughed under his breath which she had not expected. "For what?"

"Uh. .Erm. .Declining you?"

"For what?"

"Er. ." Ayako managed to wrinkle her own skirt and was unaware of it except Bou-san.

A few minutes had passed by with silence, and Bou-san was checking his wristwatch almost every time with Ayako nearly ripping her skirt apart.

"So?" he finally urged her.

"Mm.. Asking me out. ." she squeaked out with a tiny voice.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," Bou-san said, cupping his ear around it with his hand.

Ayako made an odd noise and Bou-san raised an eyebrow. "Asking me out!" she shrieked out louder than before.

Since the area around them were nearly empty, it wasn't immensely embarrassing for Ayako except the converse between them.

"Asking you out?" Bou-san repeated as though he was puzzled. "I asked you out?"

Ayako looked up. Her cheeks were flushed red as she stared at the male. "You did."

"I did?"

"Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

Ayako gazed at him as her entire face began to redden. Bou-san released a laugh.

"You thought I asked you out?" he said.

Ayako had never felt more embarrassed in her life until this. '_He didn't ask me out?_' Her mind kept replaying itself over and over.

Bou-san burst into laughter as he clutched onto his stomach. "I was prompting you to watch the jaguars because I wanted to see your reaction!" he laughed out. "It didn't work though."

Ayako's eyebrow twitched in irritation. She raised her purse to hit him on the head, but realized the area around them became active and people were staring at the two. She had to bite her lip to not hit the bastard on the head.

As Bou-san's chuckles came down, he patted Ayako on the shoulder and stood up.

"However, I suppose this ended well." He stretched his limbs.

Ayako stared at him.

"Mission accomplished then!"

And he walked away, still laughing at his own conclusion. However, he turned around and smirked. "Also, I wouldn't date an old hag like you!" he yelled out with his hand cupped around his mouth.

Ayako's body began to tremble. "Y-you. ." she began. "I hate you!"

* * *

::TakigawaxAyako:: Ah, oh Takigawa, could've gone on a date with Ayako

Sorry I haven't been updating much. School is now back and it's killing my time up. The second reason is quite unfortunate. Apparently my mouse is not wired and needs batteries, however, I had ran out of batteries and so I needed to buy some, but then. . I had to wait for quite a few days. But enjoy! I promise I'll post more chapters up today to make it up.

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR: **Tag Mess. _Crap! What did the colleagues do this time?!


	7. Tag Mess

**Troubles with SPR: Tag Mess**

Mai hummed as she scrubbed the teacups with a sponge in the sink. Bou-san and the rest of the colleagues were sitting around in the meeting room, doing who knows what.

However, the office was silent except for the clanking of the teacups that Mai cleaned and the humming of her voice.

Suddenly, she had an idea that popped up from her mind. Leaving the teacups all soapy in the sink, she dried her hands with a hand towel before rushing out of the kitchenette.

"Guys!" she broke the silence once she was in the meeting room. Everyone looked up and stared at her. "Let's play tag!"

"Tag?" Masako began. "Isn't that for young children?"

"But it's going to be fun in the office!" Mai insisted. "And besides, there isn't anything to do and Naru and Lin are out right now."

Yasuhara stood up and rushed towards Mai, picking her up in a hug and twirling her around. "I'll play if Mai-chan plays it!" he said as he released her.

Mai wobbled to the sofa as she leaned against it, her head was spinning due to the twirl Yasuhara gave her.

"But it isn't it going to be a disaster?" John nervously said.

"Hmph. Tag always make things messy. Of course it'd get untidy once we're going to play it." Masako brought her kimono sleeve up to her face as she glanced at John.

"All right! It's official, Mai! We're playing tag," Bou-san yelled out and stood up from his seat.

"Not it!" Mai suddenly said.

"Not it!" Yasuhara followed.

"Not it, too!" Bou-san and John yelled out in unison.

"Not it. ." Ayako mumbled in her cup of tea.

Everyone looked at Masako who was sipping her tea calmly. Once realizing everyone was staring at her, she silently sighed.

"I didn't say I would take part in it," she declared and smirked at Ayako whose body was trembling in fury.

"Then Ayako's it!" Mai grinned and ran to a corner, making sure the distance between her and Ayako was acceptable.

Everyone else except Masako who was still seated on the sofa ran away from Ayako.

"Grr.." Ayako growled and partially threw her purse onto the sofa. She marched towards Masako, and gave her a little, soft slap on the arm.

Masako looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Ayako smiled. "But you didn't say you won't take part in it."

Masako coldly glared at her before slamming down her teacup on the coffee table. "Fine."

And that's how the game began.

Everyone ran away from Masako, who was running slowly because of her kimono. Although, the colleagues played fair. They slowed down their paces for the young medium if she was chasing them.

However, Bou-san somehow made a wrong move. He accidentally ran towards a corner, unaware of a certain medium hiding behind a cabinet that was beside the corner.

"Hm, she wouldn't be able to find me." Bou-san smirked and squeezed himself inside the corner between the cabinet.

Masako patiently waited until he was comfortable. Once she heard him sigh in relief, she smirked.

She jumped out of her hiding spot and in front of Bou-san, who was trapped in the corner.

Bou-san screamed in fright and began waving his hands in peculiar gestures which made Masako blink thrice. "Don't touch me! Don't, or else you'd be cursed!" he yelled out, still waving his hands around like a maniac

"Eh?" Masako tilted her head to the side.

She reached her hand out, and right when she was about to pat him on the arm, Bou-san managed to duck down—thus, pushing the cabinet over.

A loud noise erupted from the office, and everyone stared at Bou-san.

"N-not my fault?" he stuttered, raising his hands up as though he's innocent.

"Hmph." Masako ignored him.

Resuming her movements, she nearly touched Bou-san until he had dived above the cabinet.

"Masako, get him!" Yasuhara coquettishly screamed out.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. ." she stiffly responded.

Masako ran over to Bou-san and just again, right about to pat him on the arm, he had lunged forwards once more. However, he didn't just lunge into air this time, he lunged right into a bookshelf.

"Ow, my head!" he yelped and grasped his head.

"Bou-san, look out!" Mai warned and pointed at the said bookshelf.

The bookshelf swayed to one side to the other. Right when it was about to fall onto Bou-san, he had managed to roll aside.

Another noisy sound erupted from the office. Apparently it was the bookshelf that landed on top of the small cabinet. The new books Naru had replaced a few days ago were now crumpled up and ripped apart on the floor.

Oh boy was he going to get pissed.

"Bou-san!" the colleagues scolded in unison.

"It's not my fault!" he said and attempted to crawl under the coffee table.

"Tag," Masako softly said just as she tapped Bou-san on the leg.

"Hey, I'm stuck! It's not fair!" Bou-san cried out.

However, Masako ran away in case he were to tag her back. All the colleagues stared at Bou-san who looked like he was struggling to get out.

Ayako laughed as she pointed at him. Everyone else stifled their laughs, however, Yasuhara couldn't hold it in as he burst into laughter.

"Bou-san, are you all right?" Mai slightly chuckled.

"No!" he responded.

"Do you need help?" John asked.

"Yes!"

"Er. ." Everyone looked at each other.

"How about Yasu and Ayako help him get out?" Masako suggested with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth.

"Eh!?" Ayako took a step back. "I'm not getting that old man out!"

"Hmph. Then we could all say you're weak." Masako smirked.

Ayako's face glew red. "Fine!" And she dragged Yasuhara with her towards Bou-san. "You get the left leg and I'll get the right. Then we pull, all right?"

Yasuhara bobbed his head up and down and took hold of Bou-san's left leg while Ayako grabbed the other.

"Pull!" Ayako said.

"Ow, my legs!" Bou-san shrieked. "Can't you just lift the coffee table?!"

"Oh right. ." Yasuhara said, looking at Ayako.

"Let him feel that pain. I don't care if it hurts!" She pulled again.

"My right leg! Ow, ow, ow!" Bou-san cried out. "She's ripping it from my body! Help, help!"

Everyone dumbly stared at Ayako who kept pulling. However, Yasuhara had stopped, afraid he'd pull Bou-san's leg off.

"Ayako, let's just lift the coffee table," Yasuhara said and nervously laughed.

Ayako turned and gave him a death glare. He backed away towards the other colleagues.

"You feel that, stupid monk? Feel it?" Ayako said as she proceeded to pull his leg.

"I think I feel liquid in my pants!" Bou-san yelled out.

"Eh?" Ayako tilted her head to the right. "You mean you pissed your pants?"

The colleagues laughed.

"No!" Bou-san said and accidentally bumped his head above the ceiling of the coffee table. "Ouch!"

Ayako blinked and seated herself on the sofa. "Hm. Perhaps we'd just leave you like that."

"No you won't!" Bou-san rose up from the ground. The coffee table was being lifted by his back, although, it wobbled. "Ha, old woman. Think you could beat me?" he smugly said as the coffee table slid down from his back and crashed onto the floor upside down.

Ayako growled and stuck her nose in the air.

"Bou-san, you're still it," John said and ran to a different corner.

"Don't worry for I am fast man!" Bou-san stretched his limbs. "All right, who could be it?"

He stared at Ayako as he grinned. He marched towards her as she had forgotten all about the game.

"Tag!" And he ran away from Ayako.

"Wha—?" Ayako looked about in the room. She wrinkled her nose. "Fine."

* * *

One hour past by and they were still playing the game. Moreover, the office was a filthy mess.

Glass shards and water were all over the kitchenette's floor, the sofas were all dirty because of the shoe prints, the employer and the assistant's offices were a mess as well.

John was it and he was chasing Mai around.

"You can't get me!" Mai laughed and ran into Naru's office, pushing the door behind her as it looked like it was shut. Moreover, the door was left ajar.

"That's cheap!" John said and ran away to find another person.

Although, the front entrance was yanked open before John even moved.

Naru and Lin came in and froze once they walked inside the office. Their minds were processing as they looked about.

All the colleagues peeked from their hiding spots, especially Mai who accidentally left Naru's door ajar to see what's happening.

At first, Naru just stared at the bookshelf with its books all crumpled below it, but then he narrowed his eyes into a death glare.

"Get out," he coldly commanded to all the colleagues.

Everyone slowly made themselves visible in the meeting room. However, Mai was still trapped in Naru's office since a bookshelf was inside in front of the door, thus making the brunette stuck inside her boss' office.

"Crap!" Mai whispered. She had tried to push the shelf, but to no avail as she was too weak. She panicked and paced about in her employer's room.

As Naru looked at his colleagues, he noticed a certain person was missing.

"Where's Mai?" he icily said.

Everyone slowly pointed at his office as though they were afraid they'd get a beating from Mai.

Naru proceeded to stare at his office door that was ajar. "Mai, get out," he ordered.

'_Crap, crap, what do I do?!_' she mentally screamed out. She jumped about in the room and had no idea what to do. '_If I say something, he'd get even more pissed!_'

"Get out, Mai," Naru ordered again.

Lin sighed and shook his head. He tottered over the clutter on the floor and reached to his office. Once he had opened his door, he froze and examined the room.

Everyone watched the tall assistant while Naru was waiting for Mai to come out.

The employer nearly slapped his forehead as he studied the kitchenette.

"Mai!" He staggered over the clutter on the floor to his office. He ignored the colleagues that were getting reprimanded by his tall assistant. "Get out," he said.

Just as he pushed the door, it didn't make any movement. Naru stared. Pushing again, it seemed as though it was stuck.

"Mai?" he said, pushing the door repeatedly.

Mai panicked as she saw the door being pushed nonstop. She had no idea what to do, and if her employer saw this mess in his office, she's certain he would be docking her pay.

"Mai, speak to me," Naru commanded.

Mai made an awkward noise as she peeked through the ajar door. "Yes?" she said in a tiny voice.

Naru stared at her through the ajar door. "What's behind the door?" he asked.

"Erm. ." Mai furrowed her brows. "Your bookshelf."

"Hn." Naru placed his hand on his chin. "Push it," he ordered.

Mai glared at him. "I did push it. Multiple times as well! It won't move," she sighed.

"Weakling." Naru looked away as Mai's cheeks reddened. "Move away from the door."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do it."

Mai did as she was told. She walked behind Naru's desk as she watched the door warily.

A few minutes past by and nothing happened. Mai decided she would peek through the ajar door again, however, just as she stood up, the door crashed down as splinters flew about in the room.

Mai squeaked and ducked right when a big piece of wood from the door flew past above her head.

Once she was sure nothing was flying about in the air, she peeked from behind the desk.

Naru came in as he tottered over the mess in his office. "Mai?" he said.

Mai stood up and stared at her employer. "Yes?" She watched as her employer stared at her back as though he was checking her if she was all right.

"Clean this mess up—"

The brunette's face fire up in rouge and pointed at him. "You made the mess as well!"

"—and once you're finished." Naru kicked a pile of wood aside. "Tea."

"Naru!" she screamed out.

* * *

::NaruxMai:: ::TakigawaxAyako:: Aha, you should've took the chance to have a personal time with Mai, Naru! And. . Ayako, why are you so rude?!

Here's another one! I have great news! My mom just bought me new batteries and so I could use my mouse once again! You all should be happy. ^-^ Oh right, I apologize if there's any errors in this oneshot. I have a cold and I'm too indolent to re-check it over—Sorry!

Next time on **_Troubles with SPR:_**_ Vans. _During cases, what does the SPR do while in the van? Well, you can find out now!_  
_


	8. Vans

**Troubles with SPR: Vans**

"Mai, stop complaining," Naru said, pushing the brunette away by her face.

Apparently she tried to whack her employer's book away because of her boredom.

"Naru!" Mai grabbed onto Naru's wrist with her two hands. "Stop pushing me, you stingy idiot!"

"Hn. Funny how it's coming from an extreme idiot." Naru retrieved his hand back.

"Why isn't there anything to do?!" Mai complained, waving her arms around. Eventually she accidentally whacked Naru's cheek by accident. Cupping her mouth with her hands, she blushed. "Oops?"

Her employer glared at her as he snapped shut his book. "Mai," he said, his tone dripping with irritation.

The brunette froze as she scooched further away from Naru. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out in a tiny voice.

"Hn." Naru opened his book again and resumed his paused actions.

Mai groaned and adjusted her seat belt. "I wish I was in the other van. ." she muttered.

"Then you can get out right now," Naru spoke, his eyes still fixed into his book. "However, if you do get any injuries, it does not have anything to do with me."

Lin laughed under his breath as he glanced at the rear-view mirror.

The female assistant growled. "I hate you, you know that? I hate you."

"Thank you."

"I hate you!" she screamed out. Apparently a few other car tires squeaked as though the drivers had been frightened by the brunette's sudden outburst.

A couple of cars halted and Lin had to stop driving as to not crash into the driver's car in front of him.

"Taniyama-san," Lin warned.

"Sorry!" she apologized. "At least give me something to do!"

"Stop being a child, Mai," Naru said.

The brunette made a long, peculiar sound from her throat and Naru stared at her with Lin peering at her as if she had became ridiculous from being bored.

". .Mai?" Naru began.

Mai turned to Naru, her eyes were filled with irritation and. . boredom.

"I'm bored!" she said the identical words for the umpteenth time.

Naru sighed. "I realize that. Now, would you be quiet?"

"Hmph," Mai huffed and leaned against the glass window beside her.

* * *

Bou-san turned the volume of the radio higher.

"Boom, boom!" he sang the lyrics.

"My ears are hurting!" Masako said. "Turn down the volume!"

However, her words couldn't be heard through the song. Masako was getting irritated and John pulled down the glass window beside him and stuck his head out to relieve his ears.

"Let's go, baby girl!" Yasuhara waved his arms in the air. Moreover, sticking his arms out of the glass windows.

"Come on, come on!" Ayako swayed her shoulders.

"Dance with me! Woohoo!" Bou-san pulled his window down and stuck a hand out.

Bou-san had kept switching lanes and other cars kept honking at him; however, he didn't know Lin's van was also honking at him.

"Baby, baby, do that, do this!" he sang out loud, waving his hand around.

"Bou-san, would you turn the volume down?" John said.

And like Masako, his words couldn't be heard as well.

As the three colleagues continued to sing the lyrics, Masako sighed.

"I wish I was in Lin-san's van," she said.

"I agree," John said.

The two looked at each other and blushed.

"W-what are y-you looking at?" Masako stuttered and looked away; bringing her kimono sleeve up to her mouth.

"I-I don't know! What a-are you looking at?" he replied as he too looked away.

Masako didn't respond as she sank low into her seat. Albeit, her seat belt kept her from going onto the car ground.

John proceeded to stick his head out of the window. He sighed.

* * *

"Wah!" Mai unfastened her seat belt and laid down onto her seat.

"Mai, place your seat belt back on. I don't want you to get injured," Naru ordered.

'_Naru is caring for me?! Oh gosh, never in my_—'

"And the fact that hospital bills are quite expensive, I don't think I'd like to pay it for you because of your childness."

'_Forget that. He hates me!' _Mai mentally screamed out.

She sat back up and fastened her seat belt on again. She audibly sighed.

"Ne, Naru?" she said.

"Hn."

"Why are you so boring?!" she hollered out and unfastened her seat belt again before scooching closer towards her employer. She tilted her head to see what he had been reading.

Just as she saw a few sentences, Naru snapped shut his book once again before glancing at the said brunette.

"Why are you so loud?" he asked and glared at her.

Mai puffed her cheeks and poked him on the shoulder. "Why are you so discourteous?" she responded.

Naru sighed. "Mai, we are not playing this game."

Mai made a victory pose. "That means I win and you don't have any comebacks! Ha!" She grinned.

Naru glared at her. "Why are you so dense?" he said.

Mai blinked and looked at her employer. She furrowed her brows. "Why are you so inconsiderate?!" she yelled out.

Lin shook his head as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Why are you so ignorant?" Naru calmly said.

Mai's face fired up in irritation and embarrassment. "Why are you so impudent!?"

Lin laughed under his breath at the comebacks the two teenagers are throwing at each other. '_Perhaps this would lead to a new relationship.'_

"Why are you so naive?" Naru glanced at the brunette. He smirked as he saw her cheeks redden.

Mai huffed. "Why are you such an egotistical, self-centered, vain, conceited, haughty, narcissistic bastard?!" she burst out.

Naru stared at her and his lips widened into a bigger smirk which he knew the brunette hated. "Why are you such a dense, childish, irresponsible, innocent, noisy, infuriating, humorous, idiotic blockhead assistant that needs to go back to school?"

"I hate you, you big-O-narcissistic jerk!" She pouted with her cheeks still rosy red.

Naru returned to his book.

However, when Lin honked, Naru dropped his book. Mai stifled her laugh as the book rolled down to the van trunk.

Lin slightly chuckled at his young boss as well.

The employer's brow twitched. He cleared his throat and sat silently, his fingers twitching every five seconds as if he too was bored.

Mai grinned. "Now you know how it feels."

* * *

::NaruxMai:: ::JohnxMasako:: Hehe, now you know how it feels Naru. And of course, John you should've helped Masako. (;

Aha! Here's another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry if it's a little crappy, but you know. ^_^

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR:** __Snow Fight. _Ah! The SPR are now playing with snow?! Man, how immature they are.


	9. Snow Fight

**Troubles with SPR: Snow Fight**

"Ow, my head!" Mai pushed the snow off of her gray beanie. She turned and realized it was Yasuhara who threw the snowball at her. "Yasu, we're on the same team, what are you doing?" she chided him.

All the colleagues were playing with snow in the empty park. Evidently they ran out of the office as soon as they saw the snow piled up on the outside grounds.

"Sorry, sorry. I made a wrong aim because with your beanie, you look like Masako-chan!" Yasuhara gathered snow in a pile.

"Here's another go!" Bou-san threw a snowball at Ayako.

Apparently it hit her _smack! _on the face.

As the snow slid off of her face, her glare became visible to the colleagues.

"Um, oops?" Bou-san apologized like it was supposed to be a question. He proceeded to hide behind his built snow shield and gathered more snow.

"Here we go!" John said and accidentally threw a snowball right onto Masako's cheek.

"Ow," she said and pushed the snow off of her cheek. Her cheek became red as the snowball John created was giant.

John gaped as soon as he saw who he hit. "I'm sorry, Hara-san!" he apologized quickly.

Masako glanced at him before smiling. "It's all right."

"I-I thought you were Mai-san for a moment," he said. "Ehe." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

As the colleagues continued to throw snowballs at each other, it was a coincidence how their employer and his assistant past by the park.

Right as Mai stood up from behind her built snow shield to throw a snowball at her opponents, she noticed Naru and Lin walking by the benches.

"Naru! Lin-san!" She waved at them happily. "Join the game!"

As soon as Mai had addressed them, the other colleagues looked up and saw them.

Naru released a breathe and glanced at the colleagues' game. "Too childish."

Lin nodded in agreement and buttoned up the last of the buttons of his black coat.

"But it's fun!" Bou-san shaped his snowball, making sure it was a perfect circle.

Naru made a sound under his breath. "For you."

And Lin nodded in agreement again.

Just as Lin nodded, Mai threw her snowball at Naru.

Unfortunately it landed right on his face. Mai froze and accidentally giggled, covering it with her gloved hand.

"Mai. ." Naru said as though she did something wrong (Which she did. No one hits the narcissist in the face with a snowball!)

"S-sorry!" The brunette clutched onto her stomach as she laughed.

The rest of the colleagues joined her into the laughing fit.

"Y-you should've s-seen h-his face!" Yasuhara laughed out, wiping his joyful tears.

Apparently, Lin gave a laugh as well, but covered it with his hand.

Naru glared at his tall assistant before clearing his throat. "If you want to play this game with me, it's not working, Mai."

The brunette's laughter came down as she smiled at him. "I'll continue throwing snowballs at you if you're not playing, then!"

Mai proceeded to gather snow and shape them as a ball. "Here's another one!" She threw it right into her employer's coat.

Another one right onto his forehead.

Another one at his bare neck.

Another one at his ear.

And. . another one right onto his crotch.

Mai blushed deep red and hid behind her built snow shield. All the colleagues laughed—surprisingly, Lin joined the laughing fit, even if he was covering it with his hand.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Naru!" Mai yelled out an apology, as though she was afraid she'd get fired by that one wrong mistake.

"Mai." Naru icily glared at her through her built snow shield. "I'll play if you don't throw any more snowballs at me."

"O-okay!" she replied louder than she expected. The brunette was embarrassed—extremely embarrassed. She had not intended to hit him _there, _but his torso.

And so, the employer and his assistant joined the game.

* * *

"I got you!" Bou-san laughed as he watched the snow slide off of Masako's face.

"Hmph. I would better watch out if I were you," she said.

Just as Bou-san got hit on the face by a snowball from John, Masako smirked.

"Ow!" Bou-san cried out. "How hard do you even throw, John-san?!"

John nervously laughed and gathered more snow.

Apparently, Mai and Lin were having a little snow fight between themselves.

"Hiya!" The brunette threw a snowball at Lin's torso. "I got you, I got you!" She smirked.

"Hm." Lin gave a small smile. '_As if I'd let her win._' He threw a snowball back at her.

However, its speed was too quick to even identify as it landed _smack!_ on Mai's face. Even the brunette was still processing what had happened.

"Eh?" She made a sound as the snow slid off of her face. The snowball Lin threw left a red mark on Mai's face. "It stings!" she finally cried out.

Lin stared at her, hoping that he'd be seen as innocent until the younger assistant pointed an accusation finger at him.

"You!" Mai began and glanced at Bou-san who was nearly completing his snowball. "Throw some snowballs at him, Bou-san!"

Bou-san looked over towards Lin and grinned mischievously.

Lin glanced back at the light-browned man, however, before he even got the chance to realize what happened, a snowball landed right onto his face.

"Bull's eye!" Bou-san smugly laughed.

Lin glared at him as he gathered more snow.

While lots of snowballs were being thrown at each other, two of them landed on Naru's flawless face.

His eyebrow twitched in irritation. Of course, the narcissist does not like being hit. Even if it was an accident.

"Matsuzaki-san, you better watch your back." The employer smirked as he threw a snowball at Ayako.

Ayako yelped as she felt the snowball hit her back. She turned and glared at her employer. "You seem to be in a good mood. How about I change that?"

Naru raised an eyebrow. As Ayako threw a snowball at him, he ducked just in time.

"You have quite a terrible aim." He shaped his snowball.

Ayako flushed red and turned away, looking for another opponent.

Naru sighed and dropped the snow from his hands. Evidently, his hands were freezing and were turning red. After all, he had not brought gloves with him since he had not intended to throw snowballs. '_Who plays these games in their old age?'_

"Naru, watch out!" Mai's voice broke his train of thoughts.

He felt an impact land on his chest and he saw a snowball past by above his head. He would've squeaked, but then the narcissist never squeaks as he had just made a sound of breathing in.

He felt something shift above him. Looking up, he saw a certain brunette on top of him.

"What do you think you're doing, Mai?" he said as he sat up, pushing his assistant onto his legs making her straddle him.

The brunette blinked, and once realizing what position and how close they were, she virtually blushed crimson.

Naru nearly smirked at that.

"A-A s-snowball almost h-hit your h-head and y-you don't l-like b-being hit e-even if it's a-an accident or a g-game, r-right?" Mai stuttered terribly, her cheeks burning red.

"Hm." Naru shifted his seat. "Get off of me."

"Eh?" Mai looked up as her dark-brown orbs twinkled.

"Mai, as far as I know, you know the meaning to it." Naru smirked as her ears turned redder than her face.

The brunette furrowed her brows. Right as she was going to explode at him, she felt a cold impact hit the back of her head—thus pushing her closer to Naru.

Although, there were no such thing as closer.

Her lips landed right onto Naru's pale cheek as her employer's face turned to an expression of shock, hers being identical as well.

Mai quickly processed what had happened before standing back up. "I'm sorry! That was not intended! Someone threw—" She turned to glare at the person who threw the snowball at her. "—a snowball at me and then that happened and I hope you won't fire me and—"

"Be quiet, Mai. I know what happened." Naru stood up and pushed the snow off of him.

"—Oh. ." Mai blushed nearly purple. She scurried away and hid behind her built snow shield.

However, she didn't know her employer was watching her.

Bou-san appeared next to the brunette.

"You did that, didn't you?" she murmured in her scarf. She brought her knees up to her chin and leaned onto it.

"You guys were taking so long, I thought I might do something about it." Bou-san grinned. "You're not mad, are you? In fact, you probably enjoyed giving him a peck on his cheek."

"Why do you do this to me!?" Mai declared and glared at him.

"Hm. Probably because you obviously like him?" Bou-san placed a finger on his chin. "However, I'm certain he liked the peck you gave him on the cheek."

"Bou-san!"

* * *

::NaruxMai:: Aww, isn't that cute?! What moe!

Liked this oneshot? (; I had fun typing it. ahhaha. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR: **Thunderstorms. _Eh? Is the young assistant afraid of them?


	10. Thunderstorms

**Troubles with SPR: Thunderstorms**

A loud boom of the thunder erupted from the evening sky, illuminating the dim office. Mai felt the goosebumps creep on her skin and she hastily crawled under her desk. '_Why is it happening now?!'_

The brunette always had an unknown fear against thunder, and whenever there were thunderstorms, she'd occasionally have to go through it herself. After all, she is an orphan in which her parents couldn't be there for her.

The thunder roared much louder this time. She heard the rain streak the open glass windows. A gust of wind entered the office, giving the papers on her desk a little small blow as they softly fell onto the floor. Of course, it was just the sound in the office for Lin and Naru were always silent in their own rooms.

The brunette whimpered as she heard the thunder rumble once again. She tightened her grip on her knees that were bracing her chin up.

Mai didn't care if her employer and partner heard her. And besides, it's not like they would care.

Oh, how wrong was she.

She heard a door open in the office and decided to muffle her own whimpers.

"Taniyama-san?" She heard Lin's voice.

'_As if it was Naru,' _she thought. "Y-yes?" she stuttered from under her desk. However, it seemed as though Lin didn't notice it.

The brunette heard footsteps advancing closer to her. She saw the pair of dress shoes stop in front of her.

"Why are you under your desk?" Lin questioned as he crouched down to Mai's level.

Mai blinked. "Oh! Er—A. . I'm searching for something! Yeah!"

Lin looked unconvinced, but let it go. "Need a hand up?" He stood back up and lend her a hand of his.

"Oh, um. Thanks, but I'm still searching for it!" Mai nervously laughed.

Unfortunately another loud roar of the thunder echoed through the sky. The brunette nearly jumped fifty-feet up in the air, but managed to stop herself from doing so as to bite her tongue.

"All right," Lin said. Mai heard a stack of papers being placed onto her desk. "I'm leaving these for you to do tomorrow."

Mai stared at his polished dress shoes for they weren't moving. "Er, aren't you going to go, Lin-san?" she broke the silence.

Lin being Lin, ignored her question and returned her one. "Do you need a lift home, Taniyama-san?"

The brunette blinked. "Ah! No, I'm fine. I've got a few more things to do here before I go. You can leave!"

"I see. See you tomorrow." Mai watched his feet disappear from her sight. She listened to Lin's footsteps fade further away from her and the front door being shut closed.

Just as she began to crawl out under her desk, another big boom erupted from the sky.

"Eek!" She crawled back under her desk. She shivered from the breeze of wind that blew at her.

* * *

A hour past by and there were no signs of the thunder stopping. On the contrary, it seemed as though it was getting a lot worse.

Mai had a few tears here and there, but wiped them away before she started pouring her eyes out. Sighing, she leaned onto the back of the desk.

"Mai." She heard her employer's voice.

'_Not tea!_' She nearly slapped her forehead.

"What are you doing down there?"

Peeking through her knees, she realized Naru was in front of her—crouching in fact.

"Er. . Searching for something?" She used the excuse again.

The brunette watched as her employer examine under her desk. "There's nothing there except you."

Mai slightly blushed. '_What do I do?!_' she mentally panicked. "I—Um, found it. Yeah, I found it." She clicked her tongue inside her mouth.

Naru stared at her as Mai returned the gaze. "Um. . You can go now. .?" she said.

"Your work was done a hour ago. What are you doing here?" Naru finally asked as he sat onto the floor in front of the girl.

"Er. ." she started.

"You were not searching for anything. In fact, there's nothing to find under there." Naru proceeded to stare at the said brunette.

Mai panicked. Her hands had turned sweaty and her cheeks betrayed her for turning red. "N-no! There was a keychain that I dropped!" She bit her bottom lip.

"Hm. As far as I know, you never carry a keychain around. Except your cellphone, that is. However, you rarely take your cellphone out." Naru made a point.

"W-well, perhaps I could be today!" Mai squeaked out.

Naru was unconvinced still and pushed a little further. He shifted a bit. "Mai, you can rarely drop anything under your desk." He looked at the window beside her desk. "And why is that window open?"

Mai nervously grinned. Ignoring his first statement, she said, "I forgot to close it."

"Idiot," Naru said and stood. He walked over to the window and closed it. "Get out of there, Mai. You can go home now."

"I still have a few things to do. I'll close up for today, you can go." She crawled out under her desk. Unfortunately it was a terrible thing to do.

A thundering noise came from the sky once again and she froze where she was at.

"Mai?" Naru stared at her.

"Er, oh right! You can go now. Ehe." Mai smiled and glanced at her employer.

Naru, being a narcissistic bastard, proceeded to stare at her.

"Really, you can go," the brunette insisted. "I'm fine."

Another deafening boom echoed throughout the sky and Mai squeaked.

"You're afraid of thunder," Naru finally said and took a step towards her.

"N-no!" Mai denied and waved her hands all over the air as if to stop him from getting closer to her. Clearly it worked as the brunette fixed her gaze back onto the papers she had paused to work on.

"Hn."

A few minutes past by with silence until the brunette broke it.

"It's late, you should head back home." She placed several papers into a file.

"Probably." He ambled towards her. Mai took a large step away as if her employer had some contagious illness.

"Stop being so unconvinced with me. I'm fine." The brunette glared at him. Although it didn't match the cold glare her employer was giving her.

"If you're afraid of the thunder, admit it." Naru continued to stare at her.

Mai's ears burned red, however, both of them didn't realize it as the office was dark.

"I'm not scared of it." Mai's tiny voice broke the dead silence between them.

Her employer silently sighed. "I see. I'm leaving now. Close the office safely."

Mai nodded as she watched Naru walk towards the door.

Just as he was about to touch the knob of the door, a blaring, loud thunder bellowed through the sky—twice.

Mai unconsciously ran towards her employer and lunged herself at his back—wrapping her petite arms around his slim waist. She buried her face into his black coat.

"I'm scared, okay? I'm scared of it. I admit it." Her shoulders shook terribly and Naru could tell she was weeping.

The employer was sandwiched between the front door and his small assistant. He heaved out a silent breath and managed to turn around.

As minutes past by with silence with Mai still hugging her employer and his arms still dangling by his sides, the brunette eventually stopped crying and released him.

"You stained my shirt," was the first thing Naru said. "You have quite cold tears."

Mai flushed red and gave him a soft smack on his arm. "Jerk."

"Hm. It seems as if the thunder stopped." Naru walked to the window panes and stared out of it.

The brunette's brow twitched. '_I see now. .So God just wanted me to hug Naru?!' _And just by that thought, her cheeks burned a deeper red.

"I'll be leaving now. Better finish your work up before I come back tomorrow." Naru smirked and twisted the front door knob.

Mai stared as the door shut closed. "You bastard!"

* * *

::NaruxMai:: You both should've have a moment together. Seriously.

Here's another oneshot! Woop, woop! Five oneshots in one day! How exciting! Haha, it was to make up for the other days either way. Also, I realize Lin's quite OOC in this one and I hope you don't mind. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it.

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR: **Day Outing. _Oh boy will the men in SPR suffer! That's what you get! Hehe.


	11. Day Outing

**Troubles with SPR: Day Outing**

Masako giggled in the back of her kimono sleeve as Mai, Ayako and Madoka were prancing and twirling behind her.

Although the employer, Lin, Bou-san, John and Yasuhara's side was not so happy as they were trailing behind the tittering girls.

"Why did you have to drag us along?!" Bou-san whined, flailing his arms about as if he was a mindless imbecile.

Madoka glanced at him as she did a twirl. "It's because you men have muscles and we ladies don't!" She smiled cheerfully.

Bou-san heaved a sigh of despair as he trudged behind the rest of the men.

"Bou-san, make sure you hold more bags than me." Yasuhara gloomily looked at him.

Bou-san's brow twitched as he looked back at him. "Why are you not excited like the girls are?!" he hollered out as he took hold of Yasuhara's shoulders and shaking them as he let himself go limp.

Yasuhara let out a loose grin. "You want me to?"

"No, but why do girls like going on a day outing?!" Bou-san shouted out to the whole world.

Nearly everyone on the public street stared at him as though he was insane.

"Don't worry, Bou-san. We won't buy as much as you think." Mai smiled and lowered her voice down to a whisper. "Just kidding."

The girls giggled mischievously.

All the men groaned dejectedly excluding Naru and Lin (Just a tiny bit).

* * *

"Wah!" Mai's chocolate-brown orbs twinkled happily as she saw the amount of lovely clothes dangling on the clothes rack.

Apparently every colleague—especially the men—were in a girl's clothing shop.

"Pick how many clothes you want, the men will pay!" Ayako grinned.

Now that was not intended.

All the men in SPR froze—especially Bou-san who gaped.

"What?!" Bou-san yelled out and every shopper inside stared at him.

"Hn." Naru looked away.

"Ugh." Lin made an irritated noise as he glanced at the content Madoka who was happily picking out an enormous collection of clothes.

John and Yasuhara groaned in a more despondent way.

"Masako, Masako!" Mai called the young medium over.

"Yes?" Masako walked over to her.

The brunette showed her a collection of kimonos on a cute clothes rack.

Masako's gray orbs glimmered and she abruptly began searching through the rack.

Mai grinned smugly as she marched towards the cashier.

"Eh?" Madoka looked over to the young brunette. "You're paying already?"

Mai nodded and placed a few clothes onto the counter. "I don't really need any clothes since I have quite a lot at home." She smiled.

"B-but the men are paying!" Ayako said as she yanked a red blouse down from a clothes hanger.

"Hm." Mai seemed to be thinking. "It's all right."

All the girls heaved out a sigh of disbelief.

However, the men smirked as though they were happy they didn't need to pay much for the young brunette.

As the three girls continued to pick out more clothes, Mai took her wallet out and paid the cost of her new clothes.

But Ayako caught her.

"Mai! What are you doing, paying?!" she chided her as if she done something wrong.

Mai blinked. "If I choose what I want, I pay it," she said, grabbing her bags.

Ayako groaned and softly smacked her own forehead. "The. Men. Are. Pay. Ing," she carefully said each word in each syllable.

"I know that." Mai continued to stare at her. Although the men were staring at her instead.

"Hey, hey," Yasuhara began whispering to the rest of the men. "Do you think Mai became too familiar of paying her own items because she's been an orphan for half of her life?"

Naru furrowed his brows when sorrow sparked through his eyes as it vanished before a second.

"She doesn't rely on anyone except herself," John said.

"Hn." Lin took hold of the back of his neck. "Good points."

"My jou-chan!" Bou-san cried out, having the urge to hug the brunette as she walked towards them.

As she stood before them, she smiled. "Now we just need to wait!"

"Mai!" Bou-san grabbed the brunette and gently cradled her in his arms.

"Eh?" She made a surprised noise. "What are you doing, Bou-san?"

The girl heard a muffled reply from him, however, she couldn't hear it. Although she didn't mind as she enjoyed the soft hug Bou-san gave her.

But then the employer did not—at the very least—look happy. He glared death holes at the back of Bou-san's head and Lin caught it which he stifled a chuckle.

"Let me hug Mai-chan as well, Bou-san!" Yasuhara tackled the brunette, too.

"Mmf!" Mai could barely breathe as she was being crushed nearly to death by the two men.

"I advise you to release her before she runs out of any more air." Naru proceeded to icily glare at them, his furrowed brows giving him the additional look of hostility.

Bou-san and Yasuhara freed the said girl, and she took hurried deep breaths as though she was hyperventilating.

Bou-san grinned. "Look who's jealous," he said and secretly pointed at the employer. However, Naru heeded the finger Bou-san was pointing at him.

"It is part of my job to assist my assistant whenever she is in an unsafe position," Naru stated and folded his arms across his chest.

"He's jealous." Bou-san and Yasuhara nodded simultaneously and grinned.

The employer ignored them.

* * *

After forty-five minutes or so, the girls finally went to the cashier.

"In total would be 64,000 yen**(A/N: Sorry if it's a high number, I don't know anything about yen!)**," said the smiling clerk.

"Lin!" Madoka called out. Her significant other sighed and walked up, remembering to pull his wallet out of his pocket. "Just pay half the price. I'll tell the other boys to pay the rest." She grinned.

Lin drooped his head and paid half the cost while Madoka dragged Bou-san by the ear with Naru, Yasuhara and John behind towards the cashier.

Since the cashier was a lady, she abruptly eyed all of the men and immediately became fond of them.

"All right, boys. Just pay up!" Madoka said and walked to the front entrance, also hearing the deep dejected sigh from the men.

As the clerk lady received the yen from the guys, she began replacing her hand with change while glancing at them once every three seconds or so. Finally at last, she decided to create a conversation with them.

"Hello, fellow men. Are those your girlfriends?" She smiled a bit too sweetly.

Naru and the rest of the guys looked at each other as though they didn't know.

"Some are, some aren't." They all said in unison.

"Oh." Her smiled lessened slightly as if she was depressed.

". .Yeah." Bou-san nervously scratched the back of his head.

"As I can see, Madoka and Lin are the only ones who are together." Ayako inspected her nails beside the men.

Bou-san's brow twitched. "Excuse me, old lady. But I could see some flirting happening between a few of our colleagues!" he retorted.

Ayako laughed under her breath. "Now that's obvious." And she walked away.

The cashier was staring at the other men for an explanation.

"Er. . They're like that." John nervously chuckled.

"Oh. ." The lady nodded and proceeded to hand them the change.

"Thanks, but where's the receipt?" Yasuhara curiously looked at her.

"It's coming out." She smiled and waited for the receipt.

* * *

"Where shall we go now?" Madoka twirled once again.

Mai took out a scroll of map. "How about here?" She pointed on a red circled spot.

"What's that?" Masako asked with her kimono sleeve in front of her lips.

"That's. ." Mai flipped it around as though she had no idea. "Erm. ."

"A coffee café."

The girls heard from behind. They turned around and found Lin slightly smiling.

"Oh." Mai scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. Even her cheeks gave it away as they fired up in rouge.

The group continued to walk around the city, hopping into women and men shops and eating in cafés.

It was already nine at night and all of them were exhausted as they sat on a bench in the park—a few lying on the cold grass—gazing at the stars that twinkled in the night sky.

"This was a fantastic day!" Madoka yelled out and stretched her limbs as she lied down onto the grass with Lin seated beside her.

"Even the men bought a few clothes." Ayako winked at them, seating herself onto the bench as if she didn't want to get her clothes all filthy from lying on the grass.

"That's because you insisted us to do so," Yasuhara replied. He was sat on a tree.

"You brat!" Ayako launched out of the bench and attempted to climb the tree.

Mai giggled as she walked closer to the lake that was in front of the tree.

The moon up above the sky was reflected by the water, giving the water a glowing look. With the stars giving an extra effect to the water, it looked further enchanting.

The brunette sighed as she mildly touched the frigid water.

"Mai."

Mai heard a soft female voice. She turned around and saw Masako.

"Yes?"

Masako sighed and crouched beside her. She, too, touched the water and looked up at the night sky. The breeze gave her a pleasant look as it blew her black hair gently to the side. "It's nothing."

She smiled.

* * *

::NoonexNoone::

I apologize if I had not been updating/posting any chapters/oneshots up lately. As you probably could tell, I never post/write them from Mondays to Fridays. Obviously because those are school days and I don't have any time. Oh right. My mother (or at least eye doctor) had told me to not spend much time on the computer, so that's cut off as well. Erm. . I think that's all you need to know. After all, I'll try to post five oneshots on Saturdays/Sundays. We'll see how it goes though.

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR:** __Cooking Attempts. _Oh boy, SPR is cooking in Masako's manor! How will it work out?


	12. Cooking Attempt (1)

**Troubles With SPR: Cooking Attempt (1)**

"All right!" Mai heard Ayako. "We'll be heading to Masako's manor to cook in her kitchen."

Masako choked on her tea. She wiped the liquid that dripped from her lips with a napkin. "I don't remember giving you the permission to enter my manor."

Ayako laughed deeply as mischief flashed through her eyes. "That's where it twists! After all, you're the only one who has a manor in Japan—in fact, a large kitchen." Without another word, she grabbed her purse and stalked off with her head up high.

Silence caved in the meeting room.

"So. ." John scratched his head.

"We're going!" Bou-san cried out and jumped off of the sofa, launching to the front door behind Ayako.

Naru and Lin sighed as though they didn't want to go.

'_I wonder if Naru's good at cooking,_' Mai mentally said before grinning rascally. '_Only one way to find out._'

"Let's go!" Mai stood up from her seat, throwing her arms up in the air.

"No, Mai," Naru said.

"What?" The brunette looked at him as confusion took over her face.

"I'm still not convinced if your ears are broken." The employer closed his black notebook and glanced at her.

Mai's face glew red. "Y-you!" She stamped her foot in a mixture of irritation and frustration.

"But we could at least test who's best at cooking with Masako tasting them." John smiled, bringing his teacup to the table.

The brunette's orbs twinkled and she twirled out of the office.

"W-wait!" Masako stood up and scurried out of the door, trailing behind Mai.

"This is going to be one tough day .." Naru muttered out and ambled out with Lin and John chuckling behind him.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group had arrived at Masako's manor and were inside the kitchen where several ingredients were neatly laid out onto the counters. They had already decided their groups, which of course, was written out onto a piece of paper from Masako.

_Team A - John and Lin_

_Team B - Takigawa and Ayako_

_Team C - Naru and Mai_

Bou-san gaped with his lips twitching. It was as if he was speechless because of how the teams were chosen.

"What?! I'm with that old man?" Ayako shrieked, her face becoming red.

"Hn." Masako smirked. "I'm the one who is going to taste your dishes. Be more obliged with me."

Although Team B tuned out Masako's comment as they were arguing about how one couldn't cook.

On the other hand, Lin and John were getting prepared on their ingredients. They had laid out many of them beside their cutting board while John was heating up a wok.

And of course, Lin just has to show off his chopping skills.

However, it was very distracting for Team C.

"Argh! Lin-san, stop cutting the vegetables so loudly!" Mai whined and poured rice flour into a large bowl; planning to make dangos.

"I believe the sounds are made out to be this loud, Taniyama-san." Lin placed his finished cutten vegetables onto a plate, waiting for John to stir fry them.

Mai sighed and warily poured hot water to the rice flour with Naru drawing his black sleeves up to his mid-arms.

"Mai, we could have made soup." Naru watched her knead the rice dough.

The brunette glanced at him. "What kind?"

That seemed to get Naru thinking deeply. "Miso."

"Miso?" Mai raised her brows. "But we already started on making dangos."

"There is a reason why there are two people in a team, Mai." Naru smirked and grabbed a pot out.

Mai flushed red and pinched the rice dough into uneven circular shapes as she began to rotate them into a ball with her palms.

At this time, Team B seemed to be starting on their dishes. After all, there are only a few hours left so they had to create an easy meal (Which is, indeed, a salad).

"You wasted such precious time!" Ayako said, her voice dripping with displeasure.

"Oh, now you're being a hypocrite!" Bou-san threw a white radish at her, which unintentionally went _smack!_ right into her face

"My face!" she shrieked out as she rubbed her reddening cheek with her hand. "You will so get this!"

And soon Team B had got into a food fight.

* * *

After half a hour—with thirty minutes of cleaning up Team B's mess—, everyone's dishes seemed to be cooking in either a pot, wok, pan or. . a bowl.

"Waah, Naru!" Mai pushed Naru away from the stove as soon as she saw the bubbles overflowing through the lid of the pot. "What did you do?!" She turned the stove to a level of low.

Her employer blinked as though he had no idea. "I am somewhat not sure, Mai. But as you were able to see, I was supposed to be cooking until you came along." He glared at the brunette.

Mai furrowed her brows and left to check on her dangos with a huff.

Naru being Naru, thought he had won over the argument, but there is always a wrong turn for everything.

_BANG!_

The pot that was supposed to be holding the miso soup, exploded .. in a way.

Everyone's attention turned towards Naru, however, as soon as they saw him, they couldn't recognize him.

He was covered in ashes. Everywhere.

The group had to stifle their laughs, although Bou-san couldn't as he burst into laughter while clutching onto his stomach.

After came Ayako. Then Masako and her servants and maids. Then John. Then Lin with a small chuckle. Although the brunette didn't seem too happy about it.

Nope.

"Naru!" She rose her voice as she stomped over to her employer. "What did you do now?!"

Not at all.

Albeit, you could only see Naru's sapphire eyes blinking innocently. "I'm not quite sure about that as well."

The other colleagues laughed louder.

The brunette groaned audibly in frustration. "Get out!" she yelled and sharply pointed at the exit.

"Why should I?" He stared at her.

"It's because you're terrible at co—" A laugh was released between her lips. She covered it with her hand, her cheeks turning red.

"Were you the one who turned the stove to high?" Naru crossed his arms over his chest.

Mai giggled and she turned away, her back facing her employer.

Indeed, the brunette was the one who had turned the stove to the highest right after she had left.

Now Naru didn't seem too happy about it. He glared holes into the back of her head, aware of the colleagues' laughter from the background.

"I'm sorry, Naru." Mai sheepishly grinned as she scratched the back of her head once she turned to face him.

"Hn." Naru strode towards the door, his profile sending the colleagues into a roar of laughter; their eyes watering in the process. "Finish the dishes if you truly are."

The brunette giggled. "Al'ready, boss!" She saluted, turning away to complete her dangos.

Although she missed the smile that was upon her employer's face, the other colleagues caught it.

"He smiled!" Bou-san cried out as though he had never ever laughed.

The others excluding Lin gasped dramatically for Mai.

However, the brunette acted as if she couldn't hear them. After all, she is humming a tune and was dancing and twirling around the kitchen tiles.

* * *

Once everyone's meals were completed, they had placed their dishes onto a long dining table in front of Masako, who was nervous to eat them.

"You have to rate it," Ayako said.

"And swallow it," Bou-san added.

"Savor the taste," Lin continued.

"Slowly chew it." John smiled.

"And, last but not least, choose which dish is the best!" Mai chirped out, seating herself in a chair.

The others followed suit.

Masako sighed in defeat and tapped her finger twice on the table which made the colleagues tilt their head in an acute angle.

The young medium smirked as a maid came and handed her the eating essentials; spoon, fork, knife and a napkin.

"May I have a glass of water?" she asked the group.

"No," the colleagues said in unison.

Masako slouched and picked her spoon up, pulling Team A's dish closer to her. Of course, she had to poke the food to see if it was edible before getting a spoonful of it.

She heaved out a sigh of what seemed like hope, and she placed the spoon in her mouth.

* * *

::NaruxMai:: Hehe, cuties!

Woo! Sorry for not posting four more on last Saturday/Sunday! I was busy. Ehe, forgive me! Um .. So then, sorry it took so long to post this one up. I kind of re-written it since I had some "details" that were not needed. ^-^ There will be a second part to this as well, so stay tuned! (;

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR: **That Night. _Madoka and her significant other partied until home. My. Things went .. undoubtedly well? Total twister.


	13. That Night

**Troubles with SPR: That Night**

Madoka giggled as she sipped her glass cup that was half-filled with alcohol.

Lin was joking with the said young woman and kept on talking how the colleagues were always so hard on themselves. The two were in the meeting room of SPR and were invited to the celebration Mai had held just right after a menacing case.

Like always, Naru didn't appreciate it and refused to let her hold a party. But after a few days, the employer permitted her she could.

Although, no one knew how Mai convinced Naru to let her hold a party with the others. In fact, the brunette only tittered and left once they had asked her.

Lin sighed and glanced at a sober Bou-san, who was playing a drinking game with a drunk Ayako. The two were always so denying and immature, but they were great to have around; no matter how irritating they were.

The onmyouji proceeded to observe Masako, John and Yasuhara, doing .. Oh man, he didn't seem to enjoy it as he felt his ears heat up and looked away as quickly as possible. He then stared at his young boss with the brunette assistant. They were both arguing again, and if you squint hard enough, one could see a slight smile on Naru's lips.

"Sometimes I wonder when they'll get together," Madoka said, her eyes trailing to where Lin is looking at.

Lin smirked. "When they realize what they mean to each other." He shook his head and gulped down the last bit of his drink. "Which will quite never happen unless .." he trailed off.

Madoka seemed to get what he was saying. She giggled mischievously. "Perhaps I could call Luella?"

"No. That'll eventually make things worsen." Lin looked at his lover. "Luella irks Noll a bit too much."

Madoka sighed and drunk her drink in one big gulp. She proceeded to pour more alcohol in her cup.

"You shouldn't drink too much," Lin declared as he, too, poured more alcohol in his glass cup. "I wouldn't want you to get drunk. Luella would beat me up."

Madoka released a laugh. "Don't worry, I don't get drunk that easily."

"I sure hope not." Lin swigged his alcohol.

* * *

One hour and a half later, Madoka was searching for Lin.

"Whe-ere's th-e alcohol?" She lurched from wall to wall on the hallways. "Linnn-nn!" she hiccuped.

"Madoka," Lin started and captured her before she collapsed onto the floor. "You're drunk." He sighed. '_You idiot, saying you don't get drunk that easily._'

Indeed, Madoka became drunk right after four drinks. Lin, on the other hand, only drank eight and was still sober like Bou-san.

"Lin," Madoka said in an extremely low voice. Lin thought he had heard a seductive tone in his name, but brushed it away as the back of his brain briefly declared it was only his imagination. "Take me home," she finished and lifted her head to see her lover.

Lin blinked. "We don't live in the same apartment."

Madoka gagged, feeling vomit trying to escape through her throat. Lin thought she was going to puke as he had released her and jumped a meter away to avoid it. However, the said girl had held it down.

"Then let's go to your apartment!" she exclaimed and trudged up to Lin.

"I believe Noll would not like that."

Apparently Naru and Lin had lived in an apartment together right when they came back from England.

"I'm his mentor, he should appreciate me sleeping over for once!"

Lin slouched his shoulders in defeat. He was going to get the bitterest, coldest glare from his boss and was not, at the very least, ready for it.

* * *

"They're not home, they're at karaoke!" Madoka hollered out and plopped down onto a long black sofa in the living room.

"I see," Lin sighed. He's rather fortunate now, but not later. However, he didn't care about that currently.

Right now, Madoka was only slightly drunk. She had vomited out of his van while he was still driving and they had been chased down by a police car which made Madoka giggle so much that she vomited again. Eventually he had to pay a high amount of cash due to Madoka's stubbornness.

Once Lin had left the kitchen area, he had given the said girl a cup of spring water and made her a bowl of noodles.

"You'll be a great husband in the future just because you cook so well," Madoka complimented as she slurped down her noodles.

Lin smirked. "Of course I cook well if it's for my reputation."

Madoka tilted her head. "So it's not for your girlfriend or any of those sort?" She slightly furrowed her brows, unaware it's visible to Lin.

Lin held his breath, forgetting about his relationship with Madoka. '_Why didn't I think of that?_' He narrowed his eyes. "It would be for my lover as well." He smiled at her, seeing her pink and specked with brown orbs twinkle joyfully.

Madoka grinned and lunged herself at him. Her lips that smelled like noodles landed exactly right on Lin's smooth lips as she straddled him. Lin firmly kissed her back, holding her curved waist and yanking her closer to him until his toned arms were enveloped around the said girl's waist.

The two proceeded to make out in the lounge room, not quite hearing the front door lock unlocking and the footsteps walking inside.

A cough and some covered snickers erupted in the living room.

However, the couple ignored it and continued to make out with each other.

Another cough erupted in the living room, and it seemed to be much louder this time.

Still, the couple ignored it.

Now it seemed to be really getting to that person. The said person coughed forcefully, in return, nearly breaking his or her's throat. Although it seemed to get the attention of the couple.

Madoka hopped off of Lin's lap and fell down onto the floor behind the lounge table. Lin stood up, towering over Madoka as he turned around to see who it was.

It was all the colleagues, with Naru in the middle, looking very .. pissed off. Besides Naru, the colleagues looked extremely amused as they held smiles and grins.

"If I had to go over what had happened, I believe the two of you need a room." Naru crossed his arms over his chest as Mai snickered beside him.

Madoka blushed and rose up from the floor. Lin, however, stared at the black television as though it had some humorous shows on it.

"It was hilarious!" Bou-san cried out as he chuckled with Ayako leaning against his shoulder for support. After all, she is drunk and couldn't keep balance.

Lin rose an eyebrow. "May I ask what you are doing here anyways?"

"They had all insisted to visit and sleep over," Naru sighed, glancing at Mai as though she was the one who had suggested it.

"I can't believe Naru's so easygoing with me today!" Mai exclaimed, dancing around the group. "I mean, he's even got me a gift when the argument he and I had nearly made me cry!"

Naru froze at that moment. He had not expected her to say that.

"Mai!" he lightly scolded at her. "What ar—"

But he had been cut off.

"It was a panda bear plush, and it was so adorable!" Mai's cheeks flushed red, however, she proceeded to smile and twirl. "He even apo—"

Although, Naru clamped a hand of his over her mouth to stop the brunette from continuing. Not before muttering something in the said girl's ear and making her blush, he dragged her away down a corridor with her thrashing about.

"Well .." Masako began.

"That, I tell you, was somewhat hot!" Yasuhara wiggled his eyebrows and relaxed onto the long black sofa. "Good night!"

The other colleagues, including Masako, responded back and slept on different places.

However, Madoka and Lin had been motionless all that time as they had been busted by Naru.

"Well .." Madoka began. "Good night!" She closed Lin's bedroom door shut, leaving him all by himself in the living room with the sleeping colleagues.

* * *

::LinxMadoka:: ::NaruxMai::

Did you like that? Say you did! Either way, I decided to write/post a chapter up today since it was my birthday! Sadly, it wasn't the best birthday .. However, I did manage to get a gift! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ahha, sorry if it's a little OOC / I'm not sure if it is though.

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR: **Being Sick (1). _Aww.. Poor someone who's sick! Who's got the cold?


	14. Being Sick (1)

**Troubles with SPR: Being Sick (1)**

A brunette assistant that sat behind her desk kept groaning. Once in a while, another older assistant who occasionally exited his office, repeatedly told her, "You look rather green. Are you all right?"

Oh, how he was right. Although, she doubted the employer would allow her to take a day off, no matter in what condition she was in.

After all, the logic from her boss in the office was, "If I stay and suffer in my terrible conditions during working hours, you have to, too."

Mai groaned for the umpteenth time of the day. She didn't care if Naru heard her or not. For all we know, he might as well not even care. Lin had gone out on a date with Madoka and she and her employer were the only ones in the office.

It was unusually quiet.

But she didn't care about that, too. Currently, she felt terrible. Her head was aching and her stomach was churning. Indeed, she felt like vomiting.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at her employer's closed door. He hadn't requested tea for nearly a hour or two and she might as well be worried. However, a part of her hoped he wouldn't call out for more t—

"Mai, tea!" She heard her employer call out.

"Eraggh .." she groaned once again and trudged towards the kitchenette. Fortunately it wasn't far from her desk as she felt nauseous while standing up which made her lean against the cold walls of the office.

As she patiently waited for the kettle to whistle, she leaned against the counter, making sure her mouth was directed at the sink only if she felt the vomit flow up through her throat.

"Bastard .. Why can't he brew his own tea?" Mai lowly ranted as though she was afraid she would be told off by her employer if he heard.

It wasn't long before the brunette completed brewing Naru's tea. She walked out of the kitchenette and knocked on her employer's door with her foot. As usual, she heard him bid her to enter.

"Here's your tea," she mumbled and trudged up to his desk. She glanced at him, which he did not return. He was merely focused on his work that was piled up on his desk. He seemed to be busy.

Mai slouched her shoulders as she gently placed the teacup on the desk with a paper underneath it, with her being oblivious about it. But Naru noticed and began to panic, which had been shown through his sapphire orbs.

"What are you doing?" he nearly yelled out, which he had never done before and hastily picked the hot teacup up from the paper.

The piece of paper looked roasted.

However, Naru on the other hand .. did not look so good. At all. The cup of tea burned his hands and he dropped it right onto the desk as the hot liquid from the teacup spilled all over it; mostly soaking the papers.

Naru growled in frustration and hurriedly lifted the pile of papers up in his hands and placed them aside to a table nearby his desk.

Right after he finished placing them aside, he turned and icily glared at Mai, who had been stunned the entire time.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she squeaked out an apology, looking down at her feet in shame. '_But it wasn't your fault!'_ the back of her brain briefly declared. She pursed her lips.

"What's done has been done, a sorry can't cut it off." Naru returned to his desk and sat down on his office chair. He looked at his desk in disgust, a big puddle of tea was slowly spreading out. He backed up his chair slightly until the legs of it gently hit the glass window behind him.

Mai eventually took a step back at the time as well. She felt extremely worse than before, and the nausea was really getting to her. Albeit, she stood her ground, making sure she would not lose balance; at least not in front of her employer who she had crushed on for years.

She sickly watched Naru stare at her, as though pondering over what her punishment would be. Of course, the brunette always knew her employer never really overreacted about things, but this was a different story. She had, apparently from Naru's perspective, made him spill tea all over his important work, and she had thought she was not the one to blame.

"Mai," Naru started. Mai tightened her grip on the tray she held onto.

" .. Yes?" she slowly answered, thinking he would explode at her at any minute.

"Come closer."

She gulped and took a wobbly step.

"Closer."

She took another step.

"A bit closer."

Now she nearly leaped from her spot to in front of Naru's desk. "What do you want? Tell me already!" she huffed.

"Clean this mess up," he said and gestured at his desk. "Then redo all of my work. It doesn't matter whether you could see my sentences through the liquid of the tea, just complete it and make sure the grammar is correct." One of his brows twitched. "I'm heading out for lunch."

And then he left, leaving the poor and sick brunette all alone in the office.

In fact, she hated being alone in the office for she always felt so afraid, thinking that someone or at least a spirit would barge in and come and haunt her. Mai became all ears to every sound at the office as she redid her employer's work, not bothering or caring if her head and stomach felt extremely ill.

Once in a while, the brunette would lie her head down onto her desk for she felt as though her neck couldn't lift it properly. Sometimes she ran to the washroom and felt vomit try to escape through her throat, but it seemed to be stuck inside.

Mai sighed and braced her chin up with her hand. She had barely done any of Naru's work. After all, she felt as if she would faint at any moment; times like when she decided to brew herself some tea or use the washroom.

She stood up, needing the usage of the toilet again due to her fourth cup of tea. '_How does Naru not need the washroom after drinking so much tea?!_' she mentally yelled out.

She scurried to the washroom, still aware of her terrible nausea. Not before even getting near to the washroom, she felt a sudden wave of explosion from the nausea, thus making her entire self slam into the wall beside her.

"Ow .. " she muttered out and rubbed her shoulder that had been the one that got hurt and saved her from bruising the other parts of her body.

Noticing black dots appearing into her vision, she blinked multiple times, even rubbed her eyes. She was speechless while she felt herself slide down against the wall as her bottom fell onto the floor.

Her eyelids became heavy, and not before going into blackness, she heard the front door open with the bell above it jingle and someone calling her name.

* * *

"Nngnh .. " Mai groaned.

She felt a wet towel that lied on her forehead lazily, and warmness that enveloped around her body.

Peeking one eye open indolently, she realized she was still in the office and that she was lying onto a black sofa in the meeting room.

'_Wait_—_I'm on the sofa?!'_ Her eyes nearly blasted out. She rose up and a wave of dizziness hit her hard.

"Ergg ..." she groaned again and clutched onto her head.

"I'd rather not have you do that." The brunette heard a familiar voice.

Turning her head to the side, she noticed a fully black clad man sitting across her with a book in hand.

Naru.

"Eh?!" she shrieked out, her cheeks turning red.

"Mai, I'm quite aware that if you proceed to do that, you'd faint again which I do not want to happen." He glanced up at her with a smug smirk.

Now Mai's entire face exploded into a deep red as she brought her knees up. However, noticing it's not just her own blue jeans that came into her vision, she looked.

It was black.

She slightly gaped and silently picked the black thing off of her. Once realizing it was her employer's coat, she felt steam coming out of her ears and head—not even heeding that Naru was watching her in amusement.

"W-why is this on me?" she asked and stared at Naru.

The employer nearly let out a laugh, but realizing he never does that, his smirk widened. "You had a fever."

"I know, but that doesn't answer the question!" She covered herself with the coat again, the scent of it—which smelled like soft tea and .. it's just a pleasant scent—getting into her nostrils as she breathed deeply in it. '_It smells nice ..'_

Although, Naru didn't notice this and stuffed his book in front of his face.

"Oh, you're not answering, huh?" Mai huffed and lied back down onto the sofa as to her head still felt terrible. However, she felt better though and she had no idea why.

Silence caved in between the two until the employer broke it.

"Don't do that again." He looked at her.

The brunette blinked. "Don't do what again?" She turned her body to face him.

Naru brought his book down and genuinely smiled. "Just don't do it again."

Mai blushed even though she didn't know what he meant.

"All right." She smiled back.

* * *

::NaruxMai:: Adorable. Isn't it?! Waah!

Sorry for the choppy ending. I really didn't know what to write! And I also apologize if it got out of plot a bit .. Really. Ahaha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! There'll be a second to this and .. just like the other oneshot! (: It'll come soon.

Next time on **_Troubles with SPR: _**_Missing Laptop. _Ah! Lin's missing his laptop! Who has it? Or .. who stole it?!


	15. Missing Laptop

**Troubles with SPR: Missing Laptop**

A fresh breeze blew the colleagues' hairs backwards as Lin kept yanking and slamming cabinets open.

Apparently, this evening, at exactly seven-thirty, one minute and four seconds ago, Lin had burst into the meeting room, looking very stormy. In fact, he had even interrupted the colleagues' conversations which he had never done before.

"L-Lin-san .." Mai began, her hair all blown to the opposite direction of her face. "I-I thi—"

"If you return my laptop now, you and I wouldn't go through this!" Lin nearly yelled at the brunette, making her sink down into her seat in despair.

Bou-san seemed to be very nervous about the situation at hand, and had been frozen at his spot for what seemed for hours. Clearly, the other colleagues' were in the same position as him and were not bold enough to talk back at Lin.

However, Naru wasn't happy at the very least, too.

"I believe before you start causing a ruckus in here, I advise you to call Madoka." Naru glared at his guardian, brave enough to talk back at him.

Although, it seemed to be a great mistake, and the employer looked like he regretted it.

Lin returned the angriest, blazing glare, worse than Naru's, and stomped towards him, towering over him just because of his height. "And I suggest you not to tell me what to do! In fact, you should be the one calling Madoka and not ordering me to do it. Go on! Call her! Now!" he loudly commanded, sending a shiver down the colleagues' spines.

Naru trudged into his office, remembering to slam the door shut behind him.

The rest from the group began to sulk. Their employer was their only hope, and now he's gone inside his office, leaving them to the boiling-tempered Lin they had never dealt with before.

Just as John made a movement, Lin sharply turned and glared at the said priest. John pursed his lips and paused in an uncomfortable pose.

"I-I'll go brew some tea .." Mai slowly stood.

"No," Lin said and roughly pushed her back down to the sofa, which ended her plopping onto Bou-san's lap. After all, she was sitting next to him before. However, Lin didn't seem to care, but Bou-san looked somewhat edgy and Mai showed signs of embarrassment and tension.

Although, Ayako looked rather furious and Masako seemed to noticed.

"If you're so envious of her, then you could've done the same." The young medium smirked, bringing her kimono sleeve up to her lips.

Lin turned and glared at her as well. Masako shivered and looked away, filled with remorse of talking bad to Ayako. Besides, it was her bad habit—she couldn't control it. She had had it ever since she was born and always regretted it after talking bad to people like Mai.

Ayako's ears heated up and stared off into the distance. The atmosphere became so thick as silence caved in the meeting room.

No one dared to say anything while Lin was in still in presence.

The front door bell jingled and a happy, male voice erupted.

"Good evening!" It was Yasuhara.

Everyone turned to look at him, although, Lin was most likely glaring at him.

Mai placed a finger up to her lips and glanced at the said older assistant. However, Yasuhara didn't seem to realize what she was trying to say and proceeded to talk.

"Why is the atmosphere so stiff?" He walked over to the sofa and sat down comfortably next to John. "Did someone have an argument?"

"Shh!" John clamped a hand of his over Yasuhara's mouth. Yasuhara's eye twitched, tilting his head as confusion took over his expression.

Lin, knowing Yasuhara didn't know anything at the moment, turned to him. Albeit, his eyes were still blazing, but not as much for Yasuhara seemed to be innocent—even if he usually pulled pranks in the office. "Do you know where my laptop is at?" the onmyouiji firmly asked.

John pulled his hand back and scooched further away from the college student.

Yasuhara placed his forefinger onto his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Hm .. Since I just got here, I don't think so, Lin-san." He turned his eyes back to Lin. "Did you lose it? That's why the atmosphere feels so stiff .."

Lin nodded slowly and placed his glare back on. He looked at each colleague one by one carefully, his gaze lingering on Bou-san longer as though he had suspected him.

Bou-san looked rather uncomfortable with Lin staring or glaring at him. In fact, he did not like it at all. Not even one bit. Perhaps he's all right with Naru doing it since he is used to it, but Lin? Nope.

A few minutes passed by with Lin still waiting for someone to step up and yell out, "I stole it!" But then nothing had happened.

Rain lashed against the window panes of the office as silence caved inside once again.

However, the silence was broken with Naru's door creaking open.

The colleagues bounced back in hope seeing their employer by the door looking very pissed off—Hold on! Pissed off? Never mind.

"Madoka informed she'll be here at any moment." Naru crossed his arms over his chest as he advanced on Lin.

"I see," the onmyouiji replied, facing his young boss. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, thus making his right long bangs flip over.

The colleagues gasped excluding Naru.

"Y-You have two different e-eye colors?" Mai stuttered, hopping to where Lin stood and looking back and forth to both eyes, forgetting about his lost laptop along with his anger. The other colleagues followed suit.

Indeed, the eye being covered by the fringe was sapphire, just like Naru's, and the other was a mere gray, specked with dirty green.

Lin watched the colleagues in amusement. Obviously, he had never intended for them to know, but now that they do now, they'd understand the meaning with the long fringe.

"That's .. amazing!" Bou-san hollered out and turned to Naru. "Did you know that?"

The employer nodded and sat down onto the black sofa.

"You both have so many secrets .." Ayako mumbled out as Masako glanced at her.

"Hmph. Doesn't everyone have the same amount?" The young medium smirked, her bad habit coming back to her once more. "But then again, you seem to be not so secretive. Oh, lovely nurses, you all love to spread out your personal information, don't you!"

"You brat!" Ayako's brow twitched in annoyance, raising her purse as though she wanted to hit her with it.

"I dare you." Masako stuck her nose up in the air, her smirk widening.

Just as Ayako was about to smack her with her purse, the front door was yanked open and in came Madoka prancing inside cheerfully.

"I'm here!" she informed and placed one of her hands on her hip, the other one carrying a certain black laptop.

Everyone gaped except Naru.

"Madoka!" Lin loudly began. "Why on earth do you have my laptop?"

The said girl blinked and twirled. "Because I lost mine!" She grinned and made her way in front of him. "I do hope you didn't accuse one of these people!" She pointed at the colleagues one by one, especially Naru.

Lin narrowed his eyes and dragged his lover roughly towards his office.

"Waah!" Madoka cried out, thrashing about. "I swear, to the love of God, I didn't break or delete anything! Help m—!"

Her voice was cut off due to the slam of the door from Lin.

The rest glanced at each other, sweat dropping from their foreheads.

"Well, that was certainly something .." Mai said and scurried off to the kitchen.

Later while everyone was enjoying their cups of fresh tea, they continued to listen to the loud noises erupting through Lin's office door and heard Madoka cry out multiple times for help.

* * *

::LinxMadoka:: Huhuhu! Bad Madoka! O-wait, ever wonder what they're doing inside Lin's office?

Here's another go! I apologize if I had been slacking off a lot! I know, I know, you're probably annoyed since I said I would post five oneshots up on Sats/Suns. Meh, well, you see, I'm running out of good oneshots, and if you would LOVE to help me out by suggesting some of them, it'll surely be appreciated. Oh right, I'm sorry if Lin's OOC and if this oneshot got out of plot due to the color of his "eyes". It was just so tempting to type it down, I mean, I don't know when I'll ever type it in a different oneshot! So I decided, "Oh hey! Probably this spot would be best to type it down!" And so I did it! That's all .. Thanks!

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR:** __Cooking Attempt (2). _My, my! Masako's testing out the dishes! Will it go .. wrong or, a rare chance, good?


	16. Cooking Attempt (2)

**Troubles with SPR: Cooking Attempt (2)**

Masako leisurely chewed on the piece of food she had just put into her mouth with a spoon. She had tasted sauce and flavor spreading throughout her mouth, and it sooned turned out to be sweet and extremely spicy.

"So?" Bou-san and the group eagerly said, wanting to know what her opinion is for the food Team A **(Lin and John)** had cooked.

Coughing, Masako's face erupted in a hot red and she dropped the spoon she held gently before. She began slamming her hands onto the table as though trying to say something.

"Eh?" Mai stared at her, not realizing what the young medium was doing.

"Water! Water!" a maid hollered out, rushing into the kitchen. "Water for the young lady!"

"Is .. it spicy?" John nervously asked, thumbing the hem of his shirt.

Masako nodded her head briefly as a maid shoved a glass cup of water into her hands. She began gulping large mouthfuls of the water and soon her face had turned down to its normal temperature.

She placed the empty cup onto the table in front of her and wiped her lips dry with a napkin. Clearing her throat, she glared at Team A. "Thank you for the exceedingly _delicious_ dish!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Rating is two!"

Lin and John slouched down into their chairs.

"I told you not to put so much spice," Lin muttered to his companion. John looked away as his cheeks turned red.

"Next!" Bou-san exclaimed, raising his arms in the air. "Team B! Ayako and I!"

Ayako's brow twitched in irritation and glanced at the said guy before pushing their dish in front of Masako.

Masako stared at the dish Ayako had pushed in front of her and made a face. "I don't like salad," the young medium said, poking the fruit and leaves with a fork.

Ayako and Bou-san gaped.

"Y-you're .. basically implying that we're going to lose?!" Bou-san shrieked out, grabbing a fistful of his light-brown hair.

"It's all your fault!" Ayako smacked her purse right onto his head. Bou-san yelped and trudged to a corner and moped.

"However, I'm not exactly sure how you make your salad and what sauces and ingredients you use, so it may taste good." Masako smiled.

She stabbed a piece of leaf and two fruits with the fork she had been holding onto and placed it right into her mouth.

Everyone listened to the crunch of the leaf as Masako chewed onto it.

"So?" they said again, excluding Bou-san, who was continuing to mope in a corner. "How is it?"

Masako shrugged and swallowed the last bit of food from her mouth. "I'm not sure how to put this into words without making Ayako go berserk."

Ayako huffed. "So you're sa—"

She got cut off.

"It tasted bland." Masako interrupted. "I mean, did you even put any sauce?" She pulled her kimono sleeve up to her lips, hiding her smirk. "Rating is one."

"What?!" Bou-san shrieked out. "I was right! Ayako you should've listened to me and put more sauce!"

Ayako's face exploded into a deep color of red. "I was being careful at the very least!" she retorted. "Unlike you, you nearly rammed the entire sauce bottle into the bowl!"

The two continued to bicker.

"Team C! Naru and I!" Mai hollered out and smiled. However, her smile disappeared when she noticed her employer was not in presence. "Say, where has he been all this time?"

Everyone must've at least blinked thrice seeing their expressions of curiosity.

"He's probably cleaning himself like any other girls would do, taking their time!" Ayako said once her argument with Bou-san was over.

"But he should've been here minutes ago, should he not?" John pointed out.

"I'll order a maid to go search for him," Masako said and did as she said.

"Oh, Hara-san, I believe the butler had not told you yet?" a maid said, tilting her head.

"Tell me what?" Masako declared in confusion.

The maid swore something inaudible and looked back at the young medium with a wide smile as though she didn't do anything. "Naru-san, if that's what you call him, is being forced to shower to clean himself, but he is keep refusing to do so."

Bou-san and the group laughed out excluding Lin and John, who only chuckled slightly.

"He's refusing to shower?" Mai giggled and nearly fell out of her seat.

"What's so dangerous about it? Is the great Naru-chan afraid of water now?" Bou-san snickered along with Ayako.

"I don't believe it's any of your concern whether I want to shower or not," a cold, dull voice erupted in the room.

Everyone froze.

Naru.

They turned and examined him. It wasn't the usual clothing he wore. Their employer was, indeed, clad in a black suit, but inside the black suit was a white dress shirt with a black tie set under the collars of the shirt. His short, raven hair seemed to be wet which was proven that he washed it and took a shower.

Everyone's cheeks puffed out, as though they were stifling their laughs.

"N-Naru, what is that you're wearing?" Mai asked, a few laughs being released from her.

"I assume you could see it for yourself, that is, unless you're blind." He advanced to the dining table and seated himself beside Mai.

The brunette's face fired up in rouge and turned her head to glare at him. However, her glare didn't match his as she felt her spine shiver in fear.

"L-Let's just get on with our dish," Mai mumbled out and pushed her and Naru's dish in front of Masako.

"Dangos?" Masako tilted her head to the side as everyone else did the exact same. The young medium smiled. "I used to eat a lot of them when I was younger."

Mai grinned.

Masako took one of the dangos and plopped it into her mouth. Everyone watched as she chewed onto it slowly as though savoring the taste.

Once she swallowed the said dango, she glanced at Naru. "It .."

Mai leaned into the table, eager to know what her opinion is. She was unaware of Naru, who was watching her in amusement.

".. tasted good. Although, not as good as my childhood's, but still good." Masako smiled. "Rating is seven."

Mai stood up on her chair, fist-pumped the air and tackled Naru with her entire body. A _slam!_ could be heard as the two fell off the luxurious chairs.

Everyone chuckled at the brunette's immaturity and their employer's seriousness.

"Mai, let go of me," Naru deadpanned and attempted to unwrap her arms from his neck.

"We win!" Mai cried out and untangled herself from Naru. She stood up and did her victory pose again, oblivious to what she had done with her employer.

"Yes, yes, we get it, Mai. Just be more careful and sit down on your chair," Bou-san said and pushed the brunette down onto her chair.

"The best dish was also Mai and Naru's," Masako interrupted what the group had been doing.

"What?!" Ayako and Bou-san shrieked out.

"You can't do that!" Bou-san pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

John and Lin chuckled.

"I believe so. I'm not even sure if you would like your own dish," Masako said and stuck her nose up in the air.

"You brat!" Ayako chased her around the manor. "Come here and let me give you a smack on the head!"

As the rest continued to chuckle and giggle at their childness, Mai suddenly realized what she did with Naru once he had stood back up and seated himself back onto his chair.

Mai's fingers twitched, her cheeks flushed red. "J-just why did I do that?!" Her voice echoed throughout the entire manor.

* * *

::NaruxMai:: Awe, you're soo adorable together; no matter how many times I say it, it will never go old!

Here's the second to it! I apologize if I hadn't been updating that much; I kind of .. got the stomach flu ..(I know it's not called the stomach flu, but whatever) and I had no motivation to type this .. But now it's up! I hope you enjoyed it though as it got out of plot slightly. And thank you for the suggestions of some oneshots! I'll try my best to make them really interesting~!

** 14AmyChan - Reply from Me.**

Do you mean as in their faces turn blue/green instead of red? I'm sorry if I got confused! Aha, I just want to be correct before I type it in a way you didn't expect me to.

Next time on _**Troubles with SPR: **Camping. _How can one stay outside for so long!? And Bou-san! Make a fire already!


End file.
